Stay Away!
by demonic girl
Summary: Finished! SF. Faye has found another job, another partner, but when Bebop comes spiralling into her life again, thinks only get more complicated. Better then that! PROMISE! please read and REVIEW!
1. Just another Day

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop… so please don't sue! Thank you!

Little note:

This story takes place about a year after Spike leaves the Bebop. Faye left shortly after and started her "new life". Faye might seem a little different from what she was on the Bebop but it is because she got her memories back and now is kind of a mix of the old and new Faye. She can still kick ass but just isn't quite as sure of herself anymore but don't worry you'll still see a lot of the old Faye. Anyway enough yapping, enjoy the story and please review…and ideas are welcome too.

**Stay Away!**

Navarro

My apartment was a wreck. It would probably just be easier to move. I stood in the door way considering this notion. I figured the mess wasn't going anywhere else so I went to check on my precious room. Besides if I was real lucky maybe little magical nymphs would come and clean it all up. I stepped into my room only to have a freak out. Shit! I stay out one night and I get robbed blind! Who was I kidding?? I had nothing to steal but my miniature TV, my toaster, and my head phone set which they greedily took. I wasn't too mad about the stealing part but I was royally pissed about the trashing my apartment part. My dresser was knocked over, clothes scattered everywhere, my bed flipped over, and glass all over from my newly broken window. Grr, I really wanted to kill somebody or hit something but I settled for a loud shriek.

I walked out of my room and towards the bathroom which had been left alone. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. If I were to stay in here I might be able to just forget about the mess. I let out a sigh as I looked into my mirror. Boy I need some makeup but I settled on taking a nice hot bath instead. I started the water and added some of those pretty bath confetti things. I grabbed a nearby clip and pulled all of my long purple hair back. Quickly I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the tub, wishing for my headset.

An hour later, I awoke still in the tub. A quick panic came over me as I jumped out of the tub. I stopped myself before I opened the door. No need to rush because yesterday I had been fired from my job at the art gallery. I should have figured I'd never pull that job off. I'm not exactly the delicate type. The sculpture I knocked over was ugly anyway, so really they should have given me a raise. Argh, the more I thought about it the angrier I got. It was the art gallery's fault that my apartment was this way. If they would have never fired me, my friends wouldn't have taken me out last night and I wouldn't have gotten so drunk that I had to stay at my friend's place. I felt my face getting hotter as these thoughts rushed threw my mind. I looked at my face and saw it was as red as a tomato. I was so angry I was hearing a ringing noise. After a second, I realized that the ringing wasn't in my head but it was my phone. I wrapped a towel around me and answered the phone. Man, I wish I hadn't answered it.

"Hey." Was all the sexy voice said. Eee, I knew exactly who that was. It was my super hot friend, Navarro. I was introduced to him, by my friend Lola, about a month back. Not to brag or anything but I think Navarro favors me or I pray that he does. He doesn't really say much about himself, he prefers to make fun of me. All I really know about him is that he's about six foot, sandy blonde hair that flicks out every which way in short, spiky strands, delicious brown eyes, with a perfectly build tan body. He wasn't too thin or too built, just right. Oh yeah and I know he's a hit man. As you can tell, most the things I know about him are physical features.

"Hey, Faye, I know your there. I heard some drool hit the phone." Eww, did I really drool? I looked at the phone's mouth piece. Spit free. "Whatever. What do I owe the honor of this call?" I whined into the phone, still trying really hard to make it sound like I had a life and was a very busy person. A long moment of silence came over the phone. Then it hit me. "This is a pity call, isn't it? Cause I got fired and now you want to be nice to me?" Another moment of silence passed before he spoke up, "Sweetie, I call you every other day." I had to think about that for a second. He wasn't lying but usually I was at work so we never got to really talk and when I called him he never answered but we usually did get to see each other once a week. That day was always my favorite day. "Well then what do you really want?" I questioned his intentions again. "Lunch. Same place as always." And then he hung up. Geez, love you too.

I ran quickly into my ransacked room and found a pair of jean with a white t-shirt. Pulled my hair into a bumpy ponytail, added some makeup and ran out the door with my super cool sunglasses. The place I was going was only a few blocks away. I figured I could walk the distance. Hoped I could walk the distance. As I walked on my pace went slower and slower. I estimated my speed at about the speed of a turtle. Hell, I was way out of shape. I use to be in perfect shape.

I walked into the little pizza shop. The smoky atmosphere was relaxing to my nerves. I use to be a heavy smoker but now I smoked only now and then. I searched around the green painted pizza shop from Navarro but didn't spot him. Hmm, maybe I'm a faster walker then I thought. I picked a red booth in the back of the shop so I could watch the door. Navarro always had away of sneaking up on people. I was going to catch him if it was the last thing I did.

The painting near the door caught my attention as I sat there, waiting. It was of a boy with green hair standing on an old fishing boat. I couldn't help but smile at myself. It brought back memories of people who were no longer in my life. Sometimes I'm glad their gone. Not trying to sound heartless or anything, but sometimes it's good to get a fresh start, which includes new people too.

"What would you like to drink?" the blue haired waitress asked me as I gazed at the painting. "Coke." I answered, not shifting my gaze. "And for you sir?" Sir? I looked across the table and saw Navarro smiling at me with his perfect grin. I felt my mouth drop open, hoping it was from shock and not admiration for his smile. "Coke too." he answered while staring at me. The waitress walked away. "How the hell did you?" I asked as I felt my eye brow twitching. "Maybe if you didn't zone out so much?" he answered simply. "I didn't zone out. I mean I was looking only a foot away from the front door." He laughed at me. "Sweetie, I came in right through those front doors" he said while pointing at them, "Do you think I'm superman or something?" I thought about it for a second. He had the look to be superman, the style, the body, the slickness, and everything else he needed. I studied his outfit, wondering if he was hiding the costume under his clothes. It might just be true. Oh my god! I could be sitting next to superman.

"Are you thinking crazy thoughts again?" he asked. "No!" I defend myself, my voice a little too high. "Lola warned me about you," he informed me, "She said you were crazy and had a big imagination. Also told me you use to be a bounty hunter with Spike Spiegel." I narrowed my eyes at him. Great he knew Spike. This universe is way too small; I'm going to need to find me another one. "So you know Spike?" I asked, trying not to freak. "Not really. I knew Julia and she mentioned Spike a lot." Great, now I have to compete with her again! There most of been a look of horror on my face or maybe frustration cause his next words surprised me. "Don't worry, Faye, she's not that great. You know looks can be deceiving." He informed me. Nuh uh! Liar! Liar! Pants on fire! Looks are all that matters. "Please she was Spike's world." I said to him as if I could careless. Maybe I didn't care and just thought I did. "And he's very hard to please." Navarro paused for a moment. "Maybe, can't say I know about that. All I know is she loved to be center of attention with all the guys. She hated it when guys want her. You my friend are way better then her, including looks." He winked at me and I felt myself blush. Need to change subject, away from me and my other life.

Just then the waitress brought us are drink and a pepperoni pizza. "We didn't order yet." I told her, feeling pretty smart. "I know but Jasper said this is what you guys always get." And with that she walked away. People and their pushy attitudes! Heh, I'm one to talk. I might have become slightly easier going since I got my memory back but I could still be a bitch, all you have to do is hit the switch. "Enjoy." Navarro said, handing me hot piece of pizza. I should have known Jasper would order for us. Always trying to impress me. The one time I wanted cheese.

After we finished off the whole extra large pizza, we headed for the door. We reached his black car. I couldn't tell you what kind of car it was, I'm not really a car person, but I could tell you that it was expensive. "Want a ride?" Tempting. Very tempting but I needed to go home and clean. If I get into that car who knows what would happen. When I'm around Navarro, I always stay in public places. "Nah got to walk off some of that pizza.'' I said. "Ok, no argument there." He said. Ugh! Was he calling me fat? "Well I got to go. Oh and don't tell Lola about this. She always gets angry at me because I never take her anywhere." After a kiss on the top of my head, he was gone. I stood there for a second before I started on my walk home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and I felt the sun shining down on me. It felt so warm on my face. It felt like I was almost outside. I looked over at my window and realized it was still broken. Then I looked around my room, still a mess. Well except my dresser and bed. I climbed out of bed and jumped over the pile of broken glass. I walk right through my living room, not really looking at anything because I knew what it would look like.

I took a quick shower and the whole getting ready process. Pulling my hair into a bumpy ponytail again and throwing on some holey jeans and t-shirt. Today was cleaning day for me and my bestest friend. I grabbed the phone and dialed Lola's number. Ring, ring, ring. "Come on answer your phone!" I shouted at the phone. "Hello?" her voice said, sounding like she just woke up. "Hey, get your ass over my house." I ordered her. She was half way to blame too. Everyone was to blame but me about this mess. "What the hell for?" she hatefully asked. She wasn't very nice when she gets woken up and she didn't like taking orders. "To clean my house. Someone broke in." I heard a noise that was meant for concern, I think. "Are you okay? Wait. I'll be right over?" and then she hung up. Guess I'll have to tell her when she gets here that it happened the other day and there's no need to panic. See what happens when you're impatient.

About ten minutes later, Lola came bursting through my door. Her short, choppy blonde hair was a mess, which was very unusual. She's a beauty queen. Her face was still painted with makeup, she never when anywhere with out it on, even to clean. She had on her pink halter with a white miniskirt with her matching pumps. Oh that's a good cleaning outfit. "Damn girlie, your place is a wreck! You weren't in here when it happened, where you?" Lola's voice was now loud and wide awake but she sounded concern. "Nope I was at your house." She raised an eyebrow at that, "So you lived in this all day yesterday?" she asked, looking around with total disgust. "Yup." I said proudly. "Right." She said as she started picking things up. I headed for my room and started cleaning up that mess.

About two hours after cleaning, my room was looking pretty good. I decided to head to the living room to check on Lola. She was vacuuming my couch. "Lola, you can stop now. The living looks great." And that wasn't a lie. She turned off the vacuum and stood up. Her white skirt was now a grey color with smudges of other colors on it. "I can't stop yet. I haven't dusted yet. Not to mention the rug is still in the hallway." She said starting the vacuum up again. I made a heavy sigh and head towards my open front door.

As I was about to walk out to retrieve the rug a man came running in. He shoved me hard to the floor and then turned around to slam and lock the door. I looked over to Lola who was now staring at the man, with a frighten look. My gaze shift over to the man. I figured I could take him, if I had the right plan. He was only about 5'8 and looked as if he could fall over any minute from starvation. He's dirty jeans had holes and white spots on them. He wore a black shirt with some writing on it. His eyes were cold and blood shot. His hair was shaggy, covering the top half of his eyes. His mouth was in a line as he looked over the apartment. He couldn't be any older then twenty-one.

"Ok," he said sternly, "Any of you bitches move, I'll shoot you dead.'' Ugh, I hate being threatened by little punks and so did Lola. "Hold it now. You better watch yourself. You're standing next to the great Faye Valentine." She shouted as she stood up with her manicured hands on his hips. "I've never heard of no Faye. So sit your ass back down and shut up." He said taking a step away from the door. Just then a bunch of footsteps came running through the hall. I could hear men shouting. It sounded to me like they were searching for someone. My guess was that this asshole is the guy their searching for. "Anyone make a peep and you're as good as dead." He said taking another step, closer to me and my position on the floor now. Lola looked at me, encouraging me to do something. Hell, I should do something! This was my apartment. I lifted myself from the floor, and made eye contact with the guy. I was about a foot away from him now. He flinched only for a second before pointing his gun at me now. Ugh, this isn't going to be my week. Why couldn't he be all talk? "What do you want? Are you the asshole who robbed me the other night? Is that why those men are after you?" I questioned him, finding myself being awfully brave. "Hell no lady, I didn't rob the dump or anyone else's shitty house." He laughed. "Hey now!" I said. "What you going to do about it?" he once again laughed at me, lowering his gun to his side.

This was my chance since this guy was stupid enough to lower his gun. I quickly tackled him at his waist. We both went tumbling down onto the sofa, only to bounce onto the floor. I heard Lola scramble off to somewhere. I also heard his gun go flying. Finally something goes right. As soon as we landed on the floor, he started squirming like crazy. I managed to stay on top of him for about five seconds. I felt one of his knuckles make contact with my stomach. I rolled off of him and to the floor, lying straight as a bored. I regained my breath quickly. I looked over him and was relieved to find him still on the floor, still breathing heavy. He was just laying there like a big idiot. He must have thought he had finished me off or something because he didn't seem all that worried. Stupid kid. I jumped up to my feet and sent a swift kick to his stomach. Opps, big mistake. He grabbed my ankle and whirled me down next to him, once again laying flat to the floor. I never realized how pretty my ceiling really was. I tried to get up but he had already straddled me. Shit! This is going to be bad. "You're going to regret that." He smiled down at me. "I don't have regrets." I answered calmly, though scared out of my mind. A flash of angry over took his face as he punch me square in the nose. "Ahh. You piece of shit boy!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle my way free. My arms tried to come to my nose but it was no use; he had his skinny ass glued still. I then looked around for Lola. She was nowhere in sight. I started to struggle again as I began to panic. My friend had left me! Suddenly the boy's body went limp and his chest was all in my face. What had happened? I hurled him off of me and just lay there. I could feel the blood ooze out of my nose. I felt gross!

I heard footsteps coming towards me. Lola? I slowly sat up to find Navarro and Lola looking down at me. I scrambled to me feet. "Don't look at me!" I ordered as I turned my back to them, covering my nose with my hands. "Faye, don't be stupid. We have to have a look at you nose." Lola said firmly. "No, I look awful." I said barely above a whisper. I was not use to being the one injured. "Don't matter sweetie." Navarro said as he turned me around. He didn't say anything as he led me to my kitchen. "Well I'm going to go home, Faye. Don't mean to leave you at a time like this but I need a nap or pills or something! You can come over later. Hell you can spend the night if you want since everyone's after your apartment." She offered as she gathered her things. "Oh and if you want to stop the bleeding you can stick a tampon up your nose." And with that she was gone. She was so thoughtful.

"I think it stopped bleeding, but if you want to make sure we can stick a tampon up your nose." Navarro said. Oh that would be a sight. "I rather not." I said, not really finding the humor in it all. "Fine, don't get all huffy about it. Now stay still." He said as he wiped away the blood. I felt myself straighten. Not sure because of the pain or of his touch. I figured I looked like an idiot and would no longer be Navarro's favorite. Navarro stepped away from me. Oh no! Half a second later, he came back with a baggy full of ice. "Here so it doesn't swell." I did as he said. We sat there for a couple of minutes. I was staring at the ground but I could feel him staring at me. "Lola said you were quite the fighter. Want to help me on my next target." He offered. I stared blankly at him. He's joking right? I just the shit beat out of me! "I'm serious sweetie. Don't you need a job?" I nodded my head. "Well I need a partner. If all goes well you could have you a new career. You can shoot a gun right?" I nodded my head. I could shoot a gun better then I could punch hell probably better then I could read. "Then it's settled." He said while helping himself to some of my food. Great, now I'm a hit woman.

**------------------------------------**

**Don't read this if you don't want to know who the "secret person" **coming later is. The "secret person" is no other then ........Spike. It won't be till later chapters though!

Peace out


	2. The Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, sadly….so don't sue

Oh and thanks for reviewing everyone! Much appreciated!!

**Stay Away!**

The Job

I sat on my kitchen counter eating vanilla icing out of container. I was trying really hard to look at the container or the icing, anywhere but across from me. Navarro stood across from. I couldn't be sure but I think he was staring straight at me. "So you want to hear about the plan?" he asked me. No! "Ya, let me hear it." I said, letting out a heavy sigh. I tried to stay away from killing people. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling. "Well I'm planning on going on a little spy trip tonight. If we get the chance will take it but otherwise we'll wait till we have better planning." I nodded my head while listening. "Do you mind if I ask why you have to kill them? And why do you need my help?" I questioned, finally lifting my head to look at him. For a second, like a split of a second, I saw concern on his face. For what, I'm not quite sure. "Well the little gang we have to kill owes a very powerful man some money and just giving him the money is too late now. And as for you, there's about ten of them so I could use the help, besides you needed money." He spoke calmly, while taking steps closers to me. I guess it made since. "Faye, don't worry about. Just think about the big bucks you'll get." Now that was something I could think about! I felt a little better now. I know it sounds bad, but someone else's lost is someone else's gain.

"Hey! Get your fingers out of my icing!" I shouted, trying to pull the icing out of Navarro's reach. "Mmm. Good." He said as he took his finger out of his mouth. I paused to stare in awe for a second. Boy, do I wish that was my finger. I would of continued swooning if it wasn't for his smile. It was the cocky kind of smile. "That stuff is bad for you." I informed him, while sitting up straight so we were eye level. "Is that so?" he said while taking yet another step closer to me. Great now his practically in-between my legs. "Mmhuh." I whimpered out. I'm not usually one to get all mushy or anything but this guy was intimating. Before I could focus again, Navarro had grabbed my icing and put it back in my fridge. "Since it's so bad for you.'' He smiled. I jumped off the counter and ran to the fridge. I tried open the door but he held it tightly shut with one hand. "Get out of my house!" I yelled at him while trying to open the door with everything I had. I needed my icing; this was a stressful time for me. "Sure whatever you say." He said while letting the door go. I went flying backwards and landed at his feet. "Meet me at the hotel off of the docks. The pretty yellow one." And with that he was gone. At least he obeyed me. I had him whipped. Yeah right.

-------------------------

I tucked the gun into the back of my black pants and made sure by blue tank top cover it up. It wouldn't be good to walk do the street with my gun hanging out. Once the gun was in place, I felt some kind of relief sweep over me. It felt so natural to have the gun there, to go out and hunt. I guess something's will never change. I quickly looked up my door and walked down the hallway and into the busy streets. Mars never really slept. I quickly but casually walked down the streets. Turning corners and studying people's faces. I couldn't help but feel like I stood out. Might have been the dark colors I was wearing since I usually didn't wear them but the people around me did. Like the guy over there in the dark navy suit with the green puffy hair. I took a few more steps before it hit me. Green puffy hair? Navy blue suit? That shouts out Spike! I turned around quickly to look for him. Ugh, I had lost him in the mass of people. Don't go look for him, do not go look for him! But my feet were all ready taking me towards the spot were the man had been standing. When I reached the spot, I looked around. My eyes shifting from one person to another at the speed of light, searching for Spike. There was no sign of him. Shit! I lost him. I hesitantly started back on the path I was going, still glancing around.

I reached the hotel to find Navarro standing in front. All my thoughts of Spike were paused for the second. Why not enjoy the moment. "Your late." He told me while grabbing my hand and leading me to the back of the hotel. The back of the hotel wasn't nearly as nice as the front. "We're going to take the stairs up to the roof. Just act causal." I nodded as I tightened my grip on his hand. I was going to lead the way up to the stairs. It couldn't be that hard and I needed to show some backbone. The hotel was twelve floors high but felt like one hundred floors. We walked up stairs in silence for most of the time. "You're carrying your gun." He said while lift my shirt with his free hand. "Duh! We are going to do a 'job'." I said, while trying to pull my shirt down but he kept holding it up. Ugh, how irritating! "What are you looking at?" I questioned him while picking up the pace. "Ah, nothing." he said while releasing the back of my shirt.

Once we reached the top I felt Navarro's hand let go. I stood in the middle of the roof to look all around. On one side was some old apartment while the other side was the dock. I found myself edging towards the dock side. I squinted down at the waters. I didn't want to admit what I was looking for but I knew it. The Bebop. I was about half way down the rows when I felt a pair of cold hands wrap around my waist and pulled me down. "Wha-?" I asked when I hit the ground. "Wrong side. We're looking at the apartment building." Navarro said, crawling towards the other side. Ugh, I wanted to finish my search. "I knew that!" I said as I crawled up next to him. "Here." He handed my some binoculars. "Yeah these are real useful if you know what you're looking for!" He smiled at that but just kept looking through his binoculars. "There! The group of men entering the building." I looked and I saw five ordinary men walking into a building. "Navarro, they just looking like ordinary men, how do you know it's them?" I question when they were all in the building. "Instinct." I looked at him. Oh boy, I sure hope he was lying. "And I saw the paperwork on them." He said while standing up. Oh duh. "Let's go." He ordered while walking towards the stairs. "To where?" I asked while running up behind him. "To the apartment. We're doing the hit tonight." He said while smiling over his shoulder.

My feet carried my surprisingly well. I stayed behind Navarro the whole time. Now I stood in front for their door with my gun in my hands. Navarro grabbed his gun and with his free hand knocked on the door. My heart was thumping like mad. It had been awhile since I did anything of this sort. Luckily no one answered. "Let's just do it tomorrow." I offered my voice a little shaky. There were a lot of men in their, that I was suppose to kill. I started to turn and walk down the hallway but Navarro's hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and jerked me back next to him. "Sorry sweet, it's to late to back down now." And with that its huge foot kicked the door open. Not even two full steps into the door way we spotted three dead men laying on the couch and floor. "What the hells going on?" I whispered harshly. This isn't what I had in mind. "I don't know. I'll search the two rooms over here." He said as he disappeared into one of them. I studied the three men. All of them had bullets through their head. Smack dap in the middle. All were awfully young to be involved in this mess! The one on the floor had his eyes wide open. In his face was the look of horror while the two on the couch were both smiling. This had either been a big surprise tack or one of their friends had done it or they were relieved to be dead. I knew someone else who would be happy if only he could die. "There's a body in each of those rooms too." Navarro said as he crossed the room and head into the kitchen. The bodies were creeping me out with their smiling faces so I headed to the bathroom. The only room left. I slowly stepped in. I looked around. There was no sign of anyone in here. Whenever I decided it was clear I was just about to step out when I heard a gun shot. "Navarro!" I shouted as I dashed out of the bathroom but as soon as I was in the living room, which was now dark, a huge man tackled me. I hit the ground, chin first and flat on the floor. Okay this is getting old fast, all this tackling. I heard laughter! Great now this man was mocking me! Luckily, I still had my gun out and shot six shoots blindly into the dark, eerie room. I heard an ugh and then a thump. I got the bastard. I quickly regained my composure and looked down at the man. He had fallen backwards, which would have given me a perfect view of his face if it weren't so freaking dark. I squinted hard but I'll could make out was the outline of his body.

I started to run towards the kitchen but got knocked backwards when I hit someone square in the chest. "Easy there, sweetie." Navarro said as he picked me up and let me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet. "You got blood coming out of your mouth like a fountain." He said handing me some toilet paper. "I know. I bit my tongue when I was tackled, that's all. What are we doing?" I asked as I spit into the sink. Eww, it looked really nasty as it flowed down the drain. "Are you sure you didn't bite of your whole tongue? Where making sure we got all them. Three in the first room, one in each bedroom, one in the kitchen and the one attacked me and the three you killed. That makes ten. Let's get the hell out of here." No arguing with you there. Wait! I killed three. I thought only one. Sure enough, as we passed through the main room, laid three new bodies. Holy shit!

"Now bout your money." Navarro said once we were out of the hotel and walking down the street. Yes! The money. Something good! "How much I get?" I asked trying to look really innocent. "How much you want?" I felt myself smile. That was a good answer and I had the perfect answer to that!

--------------------------------

Kind of a short chapter, sorry about that just thought it was a good stopping place. Spike will probably be appearing in the next chapter…no promises though! The reason for that is I want to find a perfect way for them to meet up again so any ideas just let me know. Please review too! Thanks..


	3. Reappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or anything to do with the series!

Thank you Bloody Love for reviewing!!

**Stay Away**

Reappearance

I walked into my apartment and locked the door behind me. I didn't need anymore visitors. I threw my keys down to my old car. I tried to avoid driving it since it was a piece of junk! I walked over and turned on the main light and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. That was a perfect night wasted at Lola's doing absolutely nothing but reading magazines. I walked over to my new big screen television and petted it. Aww, it was so beautiful! About after five minutes of petting the TV, I headed towards my room. The room was dark; no light came in through my window. I hate when I forgot to leave a light on!

I glanced around but couldn't make out anything. I figured if someone was in here I didn't want to know. I started to take off my shirt when a voice startled me. "Please keep your clothes on." I heard a voice mumble from my bed! That voice! I know who it is. "What the hell are you doing here?" I practically yelled as I went to turn the light. So much for my peaceful night of slumber. "Well I saw you searching for me the other night." He said with smirk. "You saw me looking for you and you didn't say anything!" I asked feeling my eye twitch with annoyance. So he saw me looking for him and didn't say anything and then he follows me home! He just sat there with a smirk on his lips. "Well I was a little busy at the moment so I had Ed track you down and well here I am." He said as he lit a cigarette and gave a wink. "Aww, you missed me so much you had Ed track me down! I knew you wanted me but sneaking into my apartment? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" I asked. "Nah, anything for my little Faye-Faye." He said as he stood up. "Anything?" I asked trying to look and sound really cute and innocent, but what I probably looked like was some crazed woman ready to strike. Spike just blew smoke into my face and nodded. "Then get out! That's what you can do for me!" I said trying to push him out of my bedroom. "But Faye, these streets are dangerous! I could get hurt!" he said while swiping my hands off his shoulders and turning around to face me. His big brown eye looking sleepy and worn out. Stay strong! Don't let him stay! He's nothing but trouble! "Spike, I would be more worried about the people who have to walk by you. Bad things always seem to happen once you've been around." I said walking out to my living, hoping he would follow. Sure enough he followed. I sat down on my comfy new couch while Spike leaned in the doorway to my room. "That maybe be but according to Ed, you have the same luck?" My head jerked up to look at him. "According to Ed?" I asked raising an eyebrow. What did these people have my apartment under surveillance? I looked around on my ceiling for cameras. "Faye!" Spike yelled to get my attention. Grr, hold on Mr.! I'm looking for cameras! I snapped my head towards Spike to show I was listening. "She told me you were robbed about a week ago and then some guy tried to take over your apartment the very next day." He said. I could tell he was trying to keep the laughter out of his voice. My eyes narrowed at him. Did she tell you I beat the crap out of him or that I killed three guys in the dark? Bet she didn't tell you that. Yeah, well Spike I am a mean lean fighting machine! "So." Was all I said. Great way to defend yourself. That's showing him.

"So do I get to sleep on the bed or the couch? Either one's fine." He said while yawning. Oh no! If he slept on my couch he would get to watch my TV. My baby! Ugh! I took another look at Spike. He looked kind of too dirty for my bed though. "How about the floor in the kitchen?" I asked while standing up. "Not an option. You got till I come back from peeing." He said while walking towards my bathroom. Grr, I hate being bossed around! I stood there next to my television, staring at it. "Decide yet?" he asked while wiping his hands on his suit. "Couch. No bed. Grr, take the couch. No you can have the bed!" I shouted, not knowing what I really wanted. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at me as if I had four eyes or something. I nodded. "Okay, are you coming to bed now, honey?" he asked as he walked into my room. I followed him into my room. "Whoa you really want to share a bed with me?" he asked as he lay down and kicked off his shoes. "Don't flatter yourself! I'm just getting my pj's." I spat out, now feeling like I choose the wrong place. "You know you're insane!" he snickered. I glared at him as I walked out the door. "Why is that? Cause I let you stay the night?" I asked. "No, because you're taking the couch so I won't watch your TV." He said while turning over. "How'd you know?" I asked. "I saw you petting it earlier. Now turn off my light." He ordered. Grr! I'm not a freak! I'm not!

----------

I sat on the couch trying to remember why I was even on the couch. A green haired man came out of my bathroom. Oh yeah, Spike's the reason I'm here. "Scoot over." He ordered as he pulled out a cigarette. Mmm! That looked so good right now! I grabbed it out of his mouth and placed it in mine. I was waiting for him to protest but he didn't. He simply just pulled him out another one. Wow! That was a first. "You know you'll be the death of me," I informed him, "I had basically stopped smoking till you came back." I said as I puffed, remembering why I had started in the first place. "Yeah, well the same goes for me." He said while staring straight ahead. I looked at him questionably. "How so?" I asked. I've been a pretty good girl! He just remained in silence until we both finished our cigarettes. "So what are we doing today?" he asked with a smirk. We? Excuse me but there is no we, there is a you and then there is a me! "You're leaving." I told him, while pointing to the door. My patients are wearing thin now! "Sorry, no can do." He said as he walked into my kitchen and came back with a beer. "Spike what are you doing here?" I said almost pleading. "Just came to get my partner." He said after a drink, "Jet ain't moving to fast these days." He said laughing. Suddenly I felt very sad. Spike was no longer my partner. "Um, Spike, I have a partner already." I said. Spike didn't say anything; he just finished off his beer. "Oh and who might it be?" he asked as if he could care less. "A friend of mine." I said. There was no need for Spike to know who. "Name?" he asked while standing up. I jumped to my feet too. Spike was a big boy, besides I don't think it really matters all that much to him. "Navarro." I said. "I see. Well then I guess I'll leave now. Thanks for everything wench." He said with a smirk.

I watched Spike walk towards the door but before he could leave, Lola came bursting in. ""Oh my god, Faye! You're never going to believe what happened to me!" she said shouting, not even noticing Spike. "Um, hey Lola." I said meekly. If she got one look of Spike, she would have a heart attack. Spike was her kind of man! "Well gue- who are you?" she asked in a seductive voice. I saw Spike's face lit up. "Spike." He said with a huge grin. Oh great, this is just what I need. Lola and Spike together! "Oh, I've heard so much about you!" This got even a wider smile out of Spike, "So Faye talks about me a lot?" he asked. "Nah, she never said squat about you, I don't know why though! You're a hottie!" she said as she walked up to him. "Um, thanks but I was just leaving." He said, looking kind of uncomfortable with Lola all up in his face. "You can't go!" she ordered, "I just got here. Faye, I need to talk to you. Spike you don't go anywhere." She said with a wink while leading me into my bedroom.

"What the hell are you thinking? Letting him leave like that?" she yelled. He probably could hear everything we were saying. "He wanted to leave." I told her, only trying to defend myself. "Like hell. That is Spike Spiegel right? I heard that man was untouchable. So for him to visit you means you mean at least something to him and I highly doubt he got what he wanted from you that quick." Grr. Spike did not want what she thought from me! Gosh Lola, get your mind out of the gutter. "He wanted to be partners again." I told her. "Oh, that is a problem. Tough choice, Spike or Navarro? Shit. I'd hate to be in your shoes." She said extremely seriously. Yeah, thanks you're a lot of help but I didn't like Spike like that. He was just a close friend of the past. "Let's just go back out there so Spike can leave." I said.

We both stepped into the leaving room to find it empty. "Where the hell did that fine boy go?" Lola screeched. She was really loud for being as short as she was. About after five minutes of both of just staring around like idiots, Spike came back through the front door. "Hey Faye can I ask you a favor?" he asked. Oh no! Nothing good ever came from Spike's favors. "What?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Do you mind if I stay here for about a week? Jet left to go get something for Ed." He said while sounding really pissed himself. Man, this sucks. I can't turn him down. This is going to be one week of hell!!

-----

Next time, Navarro and Spike meet!! Hahaha!


	4. Navarro vs Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop so please don't sue!

Note: Thank you for everyone reviewing! I was thinking about not continuing the story but thanks to all of your wonderful review I will! Here's the next chapter. Hope it's not disappointing… cause I kind of struggled on this one! : (

Stay Away!

Navarro vs. Spike

I looked at my bed. It still had the imprint of where Spike had slept that night. Curse him for doing this to me! My life was finally going the way I wanted it to. I let out a heavy sigh and listened to the silence in my apartment. I had sent Spike out for whatever food he could find, Lola insisted she had to go with him. Although Spike said he would be able to get it faster if he was alone. Lola's exact words were, "Your fine ass isn't going anywhere without me!" and the grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Now I sat here in silence, about to burn the sheets Spike had slept on, to bad they were my only sheets. I began to make the bed when I heard a knock on the door. Grr! I told them to leave the door unlocked!

I walked over to the front door and looked through the peep whole. Oh shit it was Navarro! I can't let him in right now, not till me and Spike settle things about this whole ex-partnership thing. I'll just pretend I'm not here, and then he'll never know. I started too walked away from the door, but stubble into the nearby table. Damn! "I hear you in their, Faye." I heard Navarro's voice boom through my apartment. I quickly ran to the door to open. The sooner he's in the sooner he's out. Once I pulled the door open, I was greeted by a big, smiley Navarro. "What took you so long sweetie? I was getting lonely." He said as he walked in, brushing past me. "I was trying to straighten up." I told him as we both sat on the couch. "Nice TV. Did you steal it?" he asked with a grin. "No, I bought it with my money from the job." I said while eyeing him. What kind of person did he think I was? "Oh so do you like having that money?" he asked. I nodded my head. Where was he going with this? "Want to do another job with me." He asked. "Well duh, how else am I supposed to get money?" I asked. "I don't know. Just making sure you didn't already get a new job." Yeah, everyone was always out looking for people who got fired from every job they ever had. "You look different." Navarro said. That was random. I probably looked tired and worn out from sleeping on the couch. "No I don't." I defend myself as went to the kitchen to get a beer.

Navarro followed me. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge. I would have offered Navarro one but with Spike being here, I'm going to need all the alcohol I can get. "You shouldn't be drinking that. You need to get in top shape." He informed me as he grabbed the beer out of my hand. "No I don't. I'm fine." I said placing my hands on my hips. Navarro scammed over my body, "That might be but you need to get into shape. Not all jobs are going to be as easy as the last one." He said while taking a drink of the beer. Hey not fair! He sat the can down on the counter. "Let's fight." He said. What? But before I had a change he was throwing a punch at me. Bam! It smacked me right in the face. I felt blood trickle down my face. I put a hand up to my nose and felt a cut right at the ridge of my nose. Ow! That hurt! "Holy shit! What the hell's wrong with you?" I said charging him with a quick kick in the stomach. He took a couple steps back before he punched me in the stomach! This guy was mad! I gave him another hard punch before he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulders. What's he doing now? Great! I should have known he would be a psycho; everything else was perfect about him. The blood from my nose was dripping on the back of his shirt and down to my floor. We just reached the living room when I heard someone starting to open the door. Oh no! This isn't going to look good. "Your slipping." He said as I felt a hand push on my butt. Grr! But before I could get mad, Spike and Lola came through the door.

Navarro turned around real quick, his hand still on my butt. "It's not what it looks like!" I screeched from behind, not being able to seen anyone. "It looks like his smacking your ass!" Lola said while shutting the door behind her. This scene was probably something Lola was use to seeing. Spike didn't say anything; he just followed Lola to the couch where they both sat down. Spike's mouth was in a firm frown. Navarro pulled me down and I could make out just the faintest blush on his face. Haha! Deserves him right. He leaned over in my ear. "Who's that?" he voice was deep and serious. I gave a week smile as I walked in front of the couch, Navarro right behind me. Spike stood up, "What the hell happened to your face?" he asked well looking at Navarro and wiping my face with his sleeve. "Your not helping!" I said, swatting his hands away from my face. I whispered," Okay, here goes nothing." I looked at Lola who was smiling big. She would enjoy this. "Navarro this is Spike and Spike this is Navarro." I said in one quick breath. A moment of silence passed the room as the sized each other up. "Yo." Spike finally said. I felt myself cringe at the sound of Spike's voice. The 'yo' sounded nice enough to the untrained ear but I knew Spike and with the tone he used it translated to sound more like, "Who the hell are you stealing my partner? I could kick your ass anytime; anywhere cause I'm Spike Spiegel." Navarro just shook his hand. I couldn't guess what was going through his head. The shook hands and then Spike sat back down. Navarro and I took a seat on the smaller sofa. I guess I shouldn't have worried, I mean were all adults. What had I except would happen?

The four of us sat in silence for about ten minutes before Lola said anything. "So Spike, how long have you known Faye?" she asked. She wasn't one for being quiet. Spike had been staring at Navarro the whole time. Maybe he had a new crush. Still not taking his eyes of Navarro, Spike spoke up, "About two years," he said while a smirk was forming on his lips, "how about you Navarro?" Navarro stared straight back at Spike, "About two or three months but we connect real fast, if you know what I mean." Navarro answered with a wink. I felt myself blush even though we've never really "connected". Spike lit up a cigarette and took a nice, long puff. Oh, he looked heavenly doing that, or the cigarette did! "Give me one Spike." I said. He handed me one without even protesting for the second time today. "So Spike, why did you lose touch with Faye for so long?" Lola asked another question. God, couldn't she just keep quiet. "Well I don't know the answer to that one. You're going to have to ask Faye." He said, his gaze finally shift away from Navarro. "Maybe she didn't want you around." Navarro said his voice calm and smooth. Oh no, he didn't just say that! Sure it was true but what was he thinking, speaking it out loud? Spike's head snapped so quick towards Navarro that I thought his neck might break in half. "What the hell did you just say to me?" he asked, putting his cigarette out and standing up. Navarro stood up too. Quickly I jumped to my feet. Why couldn't we all just get a long? "Oh boys, ya'll should behave yourselves." Lola said firmly, pulling Spike back onto the sofa. I did the same with Navarro.

Half an hour passed by with mostly me and Lola talking. I wished everyone would just go home! "Let's arm wrestle!" Lola suggested, lying on the floor. Not a good idea. I started to shake my head no. "Faye get your skinny ass down here!" she ordered. "No!" I said crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air. "Oh I see. Your afraid I'll beat you, you big chicken." She taunted, while starting to squawk. Grr! I knew what she was doing. Resist the urge to the challenge! Ahh! I couldn't take it anymore. I plopped myself down on the floor next to her. "Your going down." I whispered harshly. Sure enough, Lola went down with ease. "Okay. Navarro and Spike's turn." Lola said while standing up. I should have known that's why she wanted to play me, so she could get Spike and Navarro to wrestle.

It started out simply enough. Both lay on the floor and began the "competition". Only problem was, neither one could win. After ten minutes of them doing nothing but wrestle, I decided to go clean up my face. I had kind of forgotten about it and it was looking pretty nasty! When I returned they were still in the same place. Finally, after thirty minutes, Navarro spoke up. "You're cheating!" he said. "Like hell I am." Spike said. "Stupid shit." Navarro whispered. Before I could do anything, Spike punched Navarro in the face. Ahh! I stood their not knowing what to do. If I tried to split them up, I could very well be killed! Lola ran for the door, "Sorry Faye. I got to go." Great! She the one who started this mess! Spike and Navarro were now in a full fledge fight. Well maybe more of a wrestle. Ugh, whatever it was, it wasn't looking pretty! Spike now had Navarro but the back of the head and was punching him in the stomach. About after five punches, Navarro sent a swift kick to Spike's nose which caused him to fall to the floor on his knees. The both sat were they were, gasping for breath. Simultaneously they both charged at each other. Maybe I should just let them fight each other. I tried to let them do that but I just couldn't. I watched as Spike kicked Navarro's feet out from underneath him. Navarro fell hard to the ground, and just as Spike was about to jump on top of him, I grabbed him by the ear. "Ouch! What the hell Faye?" he squealed as I pulled him to the couch by the ear. "Stay!" I told him. I heard Navarro laughing, while he lay on the ground. Spike flipped him the birdie before lighting up a cigarette. I walked over to Navarro and lead him to the kitchen.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." I said while handing him an icepack. His nose was bleeding heavily. "This seems king of familiar." I said. "Yeah, but I was taking care of you." Navarro managed to speak. He's voice still coming out in heaves. "Stay!" I ordered him as I walked back into the living room. Spike had lain out on the couch. His eyes were closed. Spike had a busted lip but other then that he looked fine. "You okay?" I whispered, hoping he was asleep so I wouldn't have to mess with him. He didn't say anything. I heard footsteps behind me. "I'm leaving now. I'll call you when I find out more information on the job. See you, sweetie." He said with a kiss on the top of my head and then he was gone.

"Sweetie?" I heard Spike's voice say. Grr! I was hoping he was asleep. "It's what he calls me." I said while taking a seat across from Spike. "It's stupid." Spike spat out. He was such a baby! "I can't believe you took care of him first!" he said, kind of whinny. Ugh! "I gave him an ice pack and then I came to check on you but I didn't know I had to take care of you anyway. I thought you were a big boy." I said. "Whatever." Spike pouted while looking at me. "Man. If I didn't know better I would think you were jealous." I said while smiling. "Believe me, Faye; it has nothing to do with you. I just don't like that guy." Spike said while standing up. No need to get huffy about it! "Sure Spike if you say so." I said as if I were speaking to a child. "Shut up, sweetie." He said mockingly. "Oh Spike I didn't know you liked me like that!" I said while clasping my hands together and walking off. Before I entered my room, I looked back at Spike who was grinning, busted lip and all.

------

Okay that's it! Please review and let me know what you thought about it! That's not what I had in mind but that's what came out! Yup so yeah on the next chapter I'm thinking of bring some woman who's going to be Faye's ultimate rival! Hehe….don't worry Faye will win!


	5. Long Day

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop! Please don't sue

Author notes: sorry it took so long to update! Also thanks for everyone who reviewed! I was going to do individual but I'm just trying to hurry up and finish this! Also I want to know if you think the rating on this story is ok or if it should be R.

**Stay Away!**

**Long Day**

"That went well." I laughed out nervously. The "job" had gone easily enough, except I still thought it was way too early to be killing. The sun's barley even out yet. The only issue was that Navarro hadn't really spoken to me since he said something about Spike and I scolded him. I was just being a good friend so he shouldn't have gotten so mad and jealous. We continued to walk in silence till we came up to my apartment building. Navarro handed me the money, still not saying anything to me. I made my eyes really big and pouted my lips, "Why aren't you speaking to me?" I questioned. He looked at me and shook his head. My face is working because his face expression was softening. "Don't make that face." He said while trying to look away. "Why not?" I asked, jumping into his view, "Because I look irresistible?" He turned around again to avoid me. Gosh! I wasn't that mean to him! Now I stood there looking at the back of him. Grr! I jump on his back. "Ahh! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" he asked while trying to pry me off. "Maybe, but at least I didn't just start fighting you for no reason." I informed him. "I had my reasons." He said. "Oh really and what could those reasons be?" I asked while hopping off his back. Now we stood facing each other in front of my building. He just stared at me for a minute. "You're just so irresistible.' He said while smiling at me. I felt myself blush. Man I am such a sucker for sweet talk. "Really?" I asked, feeling extremely childish after I had said it. Maybe it was the way I said it. He just nodded his head as he moved closer to me. I felt his lips quickly brush mine. Before I knew it the kiss was over and Navarro was walking away from me. My good-bye was a quick head glance over the shoulder and wink.

I stood there, motionless for a second, before I snapped out of it. God, it was only a kiss! I was acting like it was a marriage proposal. I slowly walked up the stairs and to my apartment, where if I was lucky, Spike wouldn't be there. I opened up the door, which was unlocked. I knew what the meant. I was greeted by Spike, lying on my couch, flipping through the channels. Great, now his dirty feet are on my couch! I started to say something to him, but decided not to. This has been such a good morning so far, with the kiss and money! I flashed Spike a quick smile and walked into my room. Shutting the door behind me, I let out a heavy sigh as I lay down on my bed. I felt myself blush again as I thought of Navarro. Man, I'm acting like some crazed teenage girl! "What's with the big smiling face and red cheeks? Have you been day dreaming about me again?'' Spike asked. Grr! I hadn't even heard him come in! "Hardly." I snapped back while sitting up. "No need to get up for me." Spike said as he took a seat next to me on my bed. Gee, he just makes himself comfy! I laid back down and me and Spike sat there in silence. I closed my eyes and drifted off the sleep. The smell of Spike and his cigarette next to me was relaxing.

My eyes open up slowly. My clock said ten o'clock. Man, I fell asleep way to long! Huh? I looked over my shoulder. I was lying butt to butt with Spike! He had this huge smile on his face! Grr! This was not a smiling situation! Awe, he looked so peaceful. I just couldn't bring myself to wake him and get angry. His face was relaxed and he had a pack of cigarettes next to him that were almost empty. He must have had trouble falling asleep. I slowly inched my butt away from his. When I was about two inches away from him, Spike shot up. Whoa, talk about a light sleeper. "I'm hungry." He said, stretching out his arms. "Okay, what do I like look? Your mummy?" I asked while pouting my lower lip and walking out the door. I could hear Spike's footsteps follow me. "Don't do that face!" he said, in a low voice. I stopped in my tracks. What was wrong with that face? "Why not?" I asked turning around to face him. His eyes were dark and he had a smirk on his face. That couldn't be good. Instead of answering me he just let out a nervous chuckle as his stomach let out a growl. Oh and I thought he had other thoughts on his mind, shame on me for thinking that! "Let's go get something to eat." He spoke as he walked out the door. I followed him.

Man, my feet were killing me. I had gotten more then I bargained for when I came with Spike. I had just planned on getting a meal and going home to sleep some more! Instead I find myself walking down the street at five in the afternoon after chasing after some bounty that got away. The freaking streets were packed and Spike was speed walking through the place. Where we were going, I couldn't tell. Why I was falling, I didn't know. We turned into a small shop. It was painted an off white. As we entered the shop, I realized it was a weapon shop. "What are we doing?" I asked Spike as he walked around the area, checking out the weapons. "I just need to talk to a friend." He said. "And why did I have to come?" I asked. "You didn't." he replied as he walked off into the next room. Grr! That's it! I stormed out of the shitty little shop and walked over to a nearby bar.

As soon as I walked into the bar, I knew it had been a bad idea. This bar looked a little to rough for my taste! But against my better judgment I took a seat at the end of the bar. Stupid Spike thought I was his slave or something! Tricking me into helping him try to catch that bounty! "What do you want to drink?" the bartender asked me. "Doesn't matter, something not to strong though." I said. I stared at the wall in front of me. I was trying to think about today but I felt some one watching me. I glanced around the area. I found the man sitting about two seats down. "Bartender, cancel that drink." I said as I stood up and quickly walked out of the bar. The guy looked like trouble!

I walked back into the shop wear I had gone with Spike. I searched all the rooms only to discover Spike was gone. Just as I was about to leave, the guy from the bar came in. I walked back into the room and climbed out of the window. Maybe I was being a little paranoid but I didn't feel like taking any chances tonight. As I was pulling my last foot through the window, a cold hand grabbed my ankle and yanked my back into the building. I let out a loud shriek as I came face to face with the man from the bar. "I've been looking for you." He spoke, his words pouring with anger. "Me?" I managed to squeal out. "Yeah, you're the bitch who killed my brother!" he said, grabbing a fist full of my hair and dragging me completely out of the window which he shut and locked afterwards. I kicked my legs like crazy and tried to pull his hands out of my hair. It was no use; he had a good grip on it. "There's no need to fight me." He said as he let go of me to open the door. Ha! What an idiot. I quickly made a crazy dash to the window. Breaking straight through it! I felt the glass rip through the skin on my arms and stomach. I rolled on the ground for second before I stood up and stumbled around for a second. As soon as I was semi stable I took off running towards my apartment as quick as I could!

---------

Luckily my door was unlocked. I fell to the ground as soon as I was safe inside. I was breathing in gasp! I had never run so fast in my life. "What the hell happened to you?" I heard Spike ask, he voice sounding little amused. Grr! There is nothing funny about this! I looked up at him a glared up. "Holy shit you're bleeding!" Spike said while quickly bending down next to me. "I'm fine!" I said while standing up. Ugh! My legs we're completely numb and my arms were scratched. I walked into my bathroom and saw myself. I was a wreck! My face was dirty and I still had a small cut on the ridge of my nose from Navarro. My hair was in a wild ponytail. I looked down at my stomach and saw a piece of glass sticking out. "Spi- Spike!" I called out as panic over came me. He came strolling in. "Yes my dear?" he asked while looking me over. "I might need your help." I said while still looking down at my stomach. "You're such a mess!" he said while yanking the glass out of my stomach. "Owe! You could be gentler." I said as I watch the blood ooze all over my white shirt. I took a gulp. This doesn't look to good. I watch Spike as he lifted up my shirt. I could feel my face getting warm. This so wasn't the time for this! He ran his fingers around the cut and I saw his face flush up as he applied the towel. This got a huge smile out of me. So Spike was human. "So what did you do this time?" he asked me. I looked up at the ceiling, "Apparently I killed someone's bother." I felt Spike push harder on the cut. "Owe!" I shouted. "Well you should have never helped what's his face in the first place." He informed me as he got out a stitching set form under the sink. "His name is Navarro and how did you know where that was?" I asked while he began to stitch me up. "I don't know why your even friends with that guy. He's a total ass. I mean he did hit you in the face." Spike said. "Yeah well he also kissed me!" I spat out. Gosh! Earlier I was defending Spike from Navarro! I felt Spike yank the needle free of the string and gave me a quick but painful pat on the wound. "Owe! Watch it!" I said as Spike stood up and walked out of the room. Grr! That wasn't nice!

"What is your problem?" I asked as I followed him into the living room. Spike didn't say anything; he just lit up another cigarette and sat on the couch. "Hey Mr.! I'm talking to you!" I said as I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. "What?" he asked. Grr! He can really blur everyone out! "I asked you what the hell's wrong with you?" I told him once again. "Nothing." He shrugged. "Ugh! Spike! Something's wrong and I can't fix it unless I know what it is!" I said, my voice getting louder with every word. "I just don't like Navarro." He spoke as if it was no big deal. "And why not?" I questioned him, now taking a seat next to him. Spike mumbled something that I couldn't make out. "What?" I asked while leaning in closer to him. Spike cleared his throat, "I said because you like him better." I sat there staring at Spike. Spike shot me an evil glare, "Get out! Don't say anything, Faye." Spike ordered as he leaned back into the sofa. "Okay but if it makes you feel better; I don't like him more then you." I said as I got up. I saw a smirk cover Spike's lips as he lay down. I figured that would make the baby feel better. I don't know why I'm so nice to him!

---

Okay that's it for now! Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and tell me if the rating is ok! Sorry if it was to short!


	6. Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any characters of it

A/N- sorry it took so long but here's a chapter and um yeah I tried to fix the talking and starting a new paragraph issue! Anyway please review! Thanks for everyone's review, and one day I promise I will do individually thanks for each reviewer!

**Stay Away!**

**Attack**

I slowly cracked the bathroom door and scanned the room. Spike was still laying his skinny ass on the couch! I clutched my towel closer to me as I opened the door a little wider. It wouldn't be such an issue of me sprinting across the room in my little towel if the jackass was really asleep! You could never tell exactly what his doing! Grr! What does it matter? I use to run around the Bebop in my towel. Yeah, that's right I did! And with my new found confidence I took off walking towards my door. Heh, sometimes I was too smart!

"What are you doing?" Spike's voice asked as he lay on the couch with his eyes still closed. Grr! I hated it when he did that! Sometimes I fear that he can read minds.

"I thought you were sleeping." I spoke harshly as I slowly made my way towards my room. Don't look at him! Don't look at him! Grr! This guy thinks the world rotates around him and me looking at him will just make him feel specialler. The walk towards my room had never seemed so long. Now I was at the half way point and me not looking at him wasn't getting any easier! For some strange reason I had the need to look at him and his lean body and his crazy, messed up hair! Ugh! I can't take it no more. I made a mad dash for my bedroom, probably looking like some kind of idiot. It doesn't matter, I got my reasons like lack of sleep, death threats from some big guy and Spike sleeping on my couch, not to mention Navarro's kiss. Yup and feeling a lot better about my little freak out, I got dressed.

Two hours later, I found myself finally coming out of my room. I figured a little sleep wouldn't of hurt me. Now it was about ten o'clock and there was no Spike found in my living room. Man, the one time I actually want him to be there! That's so typical of him, always running out on his friends. Well there's no use staying in my apartment so I grabbed my keys and walked out. As soon as I walked out I got an uneasy feeling. My apartment building seemed emptier then normal. I just shrugged it off and continued on my way. I figured I would stop by the pizza shop and maybe go shopping. After all this abuse form the last couple of day I think I deserve something nice. Maybe something like a new shirt, pants, or a new apartment we're no one will know where I am. Yeah, that would be nice but no matter where I go, someone always finds me. Oh well what can you do?

I walked a steady pace down the street and towards the pizza shop where Navarro and I use to meet all the time. Now he just comes to my house. As I walked into the tiny pizza shop, I was welcomed by the smoke fumes. Ah, so relaxing. I took a seat in the corner and sat down, enjoying the time by myself. Unfortunately my bliss lasted only for a few minutes before Lola came over to me. Just my luck, she would be here. I haven't really spoken to her since she left me with a fight Navarro and Spike and I hadn't really planned on talking to her.

"Hey girl! Where's the fine ass?" her loud and cheerful voice echoed through the mostly empty restaurant as she took a seat across from me. Fine ass? Hmph, more like lazy ass! Grr! He makes me so mad! How could he just leave me in the apartment by myself? Especially since he knows that guy is trying to kill me! He can be so inconsiderate sometimes.

"Hello? I think you need some rest or a vacation! Cause you're totally zoning out on me," Lola spoke as she waved a manicured hand in front of my hand, "You know if that fine ass is stressing you out, you can always send him to my place." Lola finished with a huge smile on her face and a wink. Grr! No you can't have fine ass so I wish you would stop asking! Fine ass belongs to me! Ugh, what am I saying? I should just send Spike over to Lola's. Spike would be in hell. Heh, I would love to see that! Lola would drive him crazy. Or maybe Spike would like Lola and they would end up a happy couple, that wouldn't be good. Not saying I want Spike for myself but I don't want him with anyone else. Not that I like him or anything, it's just he should be mourning over Julia still. Yeah that's it, he should be mopping over Julia and never date again or until I give him permission. What is wrong with me? All of a sudden I'm all protective over Spike. Grr… he needs to hurry up and leave. Only four more days! "Girl? What the hell is wrong with you?" Lola asked once more.

"Nothing, I'm just having some issues I need to sort out." I said, finding my voice and shaking my head clear of all the thoughts.

"Yeah some serious issues!" Lola laughed.

"Yup. Well I got to go." I said getting up and leaving her there. I didn't even look back. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with her these days. I couldn't help but smile knowing that the mall was so close to me. Almost in my grasp. There I would be all better because the mall had a healing power no one would ever comprehend.

As soon as I walked in I was greeted by no other then Navarro. I tried to turn around but my feet just couldn't move fast enough to escape Navarro.

"Faye." Navarro said as he came up to me and greeted me with a giant huge. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. It would get my mind away from Spike and its sudden obsession with him. "What are you doing here?" he said once he released me. I looked him over. He was wearing some holey jeans with a white t-shirt.

"I'm shopping for clothes and by the looks of it; you need to do the same." I told him as I started to walk off. I figured he'd follow and he did.

I stepped outside of the mall empty handed. So typical, the one day I had money to spare I couldn't find anything. It was now dark outside and the walk home seemed kind of lonely. Maybe I should have accepted that ride with Navarro. I began walking home. The streets were practically empty, just like the apartment, restaurant, and mall had been. Where was everyone? The day hadn't gone exactly how I had hoped. I still hadn't had a moment to myself till now and I didn't even buy anything. About half way home, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. At first I thought maybe it was from hunger since I hadn't eaten anything but when I looked down, I saw blood starting to seep through my shirt. Just my luck! I'm going to bleed to death before I even get a chance to make it home! I decided, and probably on poor decision, to go through alleys to get home quicker. I was about five minutes before I was home free. My shirt was now a crimson shirt, and the pain was getting worse. Stupid Spike couldn't even sow stitches right!

"That looks pretty bad. What happened?" I heard a semi familiar voice ask me. I couldn't quite place where I had heard it before though.

"Just an accident." I whispered as I started to walk faster through the alley. The man was still right behind me. Grr! What did I ever do to deserve all these bad luck? I stopped where I was and turned to face the man. I didn't think I could out run him so I probably just see who I'm dealing with. Maybe I could just kick his ass and go home. Yeah right like anything was ever that easy with me.

"Maybe you should be more careful." He said as his hands grabbed for me. Shit! I know who that is. It's that guy's brother. Man, I had forgotten to mention this guy to Navarro. Grr! Why doesn't this guy go after Navarro? Why don't everyone just pick on the little ones!

"You know what?" I said bravely.

"What?" the guy asked while grabbing hold of one of my wrist.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" I said as I wiggled my wrist free and sent a swift kick to his crotch. No one said I had to play fair, besides with my injury I have the right to cheat. It's in my nature. I once again took off towards my apartment. This is becoming a bad habit; I'm just going to start staying inside! I was about half a street away from my apartment when a different guy tackled me. I let out a loud scream as I hit the pavement. Now what did I do wrong? What did I forget to say sorry to someone or something?

"Stupid bitch! You don't hit boss." He said as he climbed on top of me. Like hell I don't. I did a head butt to the guy and he fell to the side. All the jerks are such wimp asses. I took off to a jog, feeling like I would collapse any minute. I had probably lost a lot of blood by now. My hand was finally on the door when the guy who I head butt yanked my by the hair.

"Ah! Let the hell go of me!" I screeched as I wailed my arms around. My eyes were starting to get heavy and I was almost to the point of just giving up. He pulled out a knife and I felt it go into my right shoulder. My right arm just went numb as I lost more blood. "Spike!" I shouted as I turned around to face the guy. He was just about to stab me but paused when he heard a gun shot. He fell to the ground with a thump. I turned around to find Spike. Damn, he moves fast! My view got hazy as I watched Spike take a step closer to me. Everything went blank as I fell to the floor, feeling nothing.

That's it! It was kind of weird writing since it's been awhile since I wrote this story. I almost forgot what I had planned. But I remembered! Yeah but I hope ya'll like it and please review! Bye bye yeah Lola being Faye's competition never crossed my mind but that is a good idea


	7. The Drunken Lover

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop or any of its characters so please don't sue! Thank you

A/N: Thank you for everyone reviewing, I really appreciate it and I swear one time I will thank you all individually (when I'm not writing my story at 2 in the morning)

**Stay Away**

The Drunken Lover

Oh my fucking good god! It feels like I've just been ran over by a truck or a bus that weighs a ton! I wanted to open my eyes but my eyelids kept protesting! Even though I couldn't see one damn thing, my hearing was working really well, that is if you take the ringing sounds away. I could hear a shot glass being slammed down onto the table next to me. Don't ask me how I knew it was a shot glass but I didn't. It's like my sixth sense. Also the heavy smell of liquor in the air didn't hint it off at all. I tried sitting up with my eyes still closed since they still wouldn't cooperate but my right shoulder protested in pain which sent me lying down as quickly as I had gotten up.

"Fa-Faye?" Spike's voice called out. His voice sounded perfectly normal. It's nonchalant tone shining through, well except for the slight stutter. But that doesn't count; he should sound so much more worried, he should be running to my side for all the times I was by his side! Grr... that's it! I lifted my head up and my eyes automatically shot open. Wow! It's amazing what you can do with a little motivation. To my surprise Spike was sitting on the couch across from me and all over my table was empty shot glass and bottles. So maybe he had been a little worried.

"Spike?" I questioned. He didn't say nothing, he just grinned at me. Normally this wouldn't bother me but Spike wasn't blinking. He just sat across from me staring. Everything was normal about him but everything was all wrong. He seemed kind of wobbly and his eyes danced with mischief. Both of them! But he still had his ultra calm attitude. "Spike?" I asked my voice kind of singing it out so that I would maybe get his attention.

"Faye you had me so fucking worried!" Spike said while laughter came through in his voice. While still laughing and staring at me, he walked over to my side. "You had me soooo worried! Stupid wench." He informed me as he started to climb over me. Wow! This is kind of scary. I tried pushing the buffoon off of me but he was staying firm to his location. His weight made my stomach twitch in pain as he sat on the area right below my stomach. I didn't even have the strength to push him off now. I was getting freaked out! Spike still hadn't blinked and now he sat on me, just staring.

"Spike!" I muffled out in a warning voice.

"Yes my dear?" he asked with that stupid grin on his face which was getting wider.

"What are you doing?" I said in a harsh whisper. The pain in my stomach was getting worse. If this were under different circumstances then I might not mind so much me being under Spike, maybe if he wasn't drunk off his ass. He still just stared at me, but finally he blinked. Even if it was only for like half a second his eyes did close.

"I'm just taking care of you, my sweet pain in the ass." He said while his hands found their way to my shirt. His eyes were still on mine, like they were daring me to do something about his wandering hands. Like hell I could anything with his fat ass on me! He fingers were warm as he traced the outline of my wound. Oh it's a good thing Spike's not a nurse, cause then someone might have to tell him his touch doesn't actually heal everything. And that would just break his heart. "Does that hurt?" Spike asked, while looking down on my wound. To my surprise, it was actually starting to feel better but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"No, your fat ass is hurting me." I said in a harsh voice.

"Hark hark, Faye-Faye. You know you like my fat ass." He said smirking as his face came closer to mine. Yup, its official, Spike's drunk off his ass. To any normal person who was standing ten feet away from us and didn't know Spike can't stand me, would think Spike was sober, but once you got one sniff of his breath you would know what exactly Spike had been up to. Grr! This so isn't fair! The one time Spike actually wants to be all touchy feely is the one time I want to be left alone. And worse is he had to get drunk to be able to stand me, or at least get drunk to express his horny feelings toward me! The first one sounds better. More romantic in my mind. Grr! I just can't think straight with his fingers tracing around my stomach. What's so interesting down there anyway? I lean my head a little forward to see what he's doing. All most there, almost can see! I caught sight of his finger tracing my stomach for an instant before he pushed my down. It was more like a hard chuff to my right shoulder.

"Spike, damn it!" I said as I hit the coach hard. He still wasn't listening to me. What is wrong with him? "Spike, I'm going to kick your skinny a-'' I started to speak but couldn't finish. I felt Spike's lips lightly kiss my stomach. Then he started kissing all around it! This is freaking weird! Ugh! This is so frustrating. I rolled my eyes at my situation. The sight of something red caught my eye. My shoulder was bleeding. Poor Spike, couldn't sue up a wound very well. "Spike?" I said my voice starting to sound panicky. What if I never got his attention and I sit here a bleed to death while lover boy is sitting her smooching on my stupid stomach! I never thought I would die this way. And this isn't really what I had in mind when Spike and I finally did do something! I though of something a little quicker! I needed to do something! For my sake and Spike's. He was starting to work his way up and that just isn't going to work right now! "Oh Spikey darling!" I said in my most seductive voice. He's head looked up at mine.

"What?" he asked a little aggravated at the interruption but he still had a smile on his face. Ha-ha! He thought he was still going to get more.

"My shoulder's bleeding. Can you be a dear and get the hell off of me!" I ordered, my voice getting louder with each word. Spike looked at my shoulder and then walked off into the kitchen, hopefully to get some napkins or something. I ran off into the bathroom. I wasn't taking anymore chances tonight. I'll take care of my own damn shoulder!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is my bed so cold? I rolled over and found myself staring at a tile wall. What? I sat up and realized I was sleeping in the bath tub. Ugh! That's right, I couldn't come out because Spike. He kept shouting how he could "heal me". Poor lunkhead, I don't know if I'm ever going to let him live this one down. I casually stand up and walk out of the bathroom, first glancing around for the hanged over Spike. No sign of him. I wonder if Spike remembers his actions last night. I couldn't help but laugh at how much Spike cared for me and maybe one day I would let him actually show me his "healing powers". Just then Spike walked out of my room. He had huge bags under his eyes and his hair was everywhere. If I had one word describe him, it would be anything but attractive.

"Yo." He said while scratching his butt. Yeah, that lady and gentleman use to be the man of my dreams. The man who yesterday I couldn't get out of my head.

"Hey stupid.' I spoke, still a little uneasy. If I wasn't careful he might come over and straddle me. Hehe.

"So are you feeling better? I tried to stay up till you woke up but I must of fallen asleep in your bed." He said while itching his head. He doesn't remember anything from last night? Oh my fucking god!

-------

That's the end of that chapter...hope you all like it. Please review! Sorry it was kind of short! But yea laters


	8. Tummy Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop so please don't sue.

**Stay Away!**

**Tummy**

"Oh you just magically fell asleep in my bed? You didn't find it strange at all that I was in asleep in the bath tub?" I questioned him as I raised an eyebrow. Oh please god, don't let him come up with some smart remark and make me look like an ass!

"You slept in the bathtub? What the hells wrong with you?" he asked as he began to laugh. What?! Grr...still not the response I was looking for.

"Never mind. Just forget it! There's only one thing you need to know." I said, sitting down on the couch. Spike took a seat next to me.

"And what's that? That you're madly in love with me?" he asked with a smile on his lips. Grr...Spikey, my boy if only you knew!

"No! I just hope you know I hate you." I said while scooting closer to the arm of the chair and away from him.

"Hate is such a harsh word. Don't ya think?" Spike questioned, as he scooted closer to me. I wish he would just stop it already! It's not cute Spikey boy, it's annoying and it makes me feel uncomfortable. Only cause I got a bunch of hickys all over my stomach from his dirty mouth! I mean I know the day before that I wanted him, but when you actually think about it, does anyone really know what they want? Everyday is a new day and- thank god the phone is ringing! I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I strongly dislike you then." I said. He said something but I couldn't really here it. It was probably that he dislikes me more but I knew that was a lie. Hehe. I picked up the stupid phone. "What?" I asked, figuring it was Lola or Navarro.

"Faye? This is Jet." His voice was loud and tired. Poor Jet's been stuck with Ed but then again I've been stuck with Spike.

"Yeah. What you need Jet?" I asked, trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible cause if you want to get technical its his fault for Spike being here, he just dropped Spike off like this was some kind of daycare and I didn't feel like wasting precious energy on him.

"I'll be back in about two days to get Spike. I hope his been a good boy." Jet said with laughter. He must be able to tell that Spike being here has be been hell on me.

"Yeah, he's been great. Like a little angel." I said sarcastically. Jet just laughed at me and hung up. Take deep breathes and you will survive. Like the great Raine Maida, from Our Lady Peace once said "It's all messed up but we'll survive." A band from my time. I strolled into the living room to inform Spike of the great news I had just received. "Spike?" I called out.

"What you want? I'm in the bathroom, can't you leave me alone for one second?" he howled back at me. Pft! Stupid men.

"I was just going to tell you that Jet will be here in two days!" I said yawn and stretching out my back. That tub did a real number on my back. My arms stretched over my head and my back was bent along with my knees. If I could see myself, I'm guessing I looked like a real freak. Just then Spike walked out of the bathroom. He looked me over once, before I could stand up straight. His face had a look of disgust and uneasiness on it. I felt myself turn red. Did I have some deformities I didn't know about? Because the way he was looking at me was like the way...hell I can't even describe it but it isn't good. Finally a smirk formed on his lips and I felt myself breath. Oh sweet air!

"I get it now." He said, taking a few steps closer to me.

"You get what?" I asked, hoping and fearing that he remembered last night. I don't really know what his reaction would be.

"You've got some kind of skin disease and that's why you had to stop wearing your adorable little yellow outfit." He said. What?! That would be so disgusting! That's so not funny. I could feel my face getting red again.

"This isn't a skin disease! It's because you..." I said but stopped. I should just tell him, but I don't want to make things weird between us and I especially wouldn't want to embarrass the great Spike Spiegel.

"I what?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. Grr...I hate when he acts like his untouchable. I bet I could say something's to him to make him feel stupid. Just give me some time to think!

"You put some medicine on my stomach and I had a reaction to it." I said defensively.

"Hmm. Let me take another look?" he said while rubbing his chin with his hand, "I mean I barely got to see it, I could be wrong or you could be lying." He said.

Grr! I wasn't a liar! I barely lifted my shirt up, in fear that might actually recognize what they were.

"More." He ordered while pushing me shirt up higher with his own hands.

"Hey now, no touching." I said as I pushed his hands away and pulled my shirt down, but I guess it's a little late to say that now.

"I guess your not lying." He said with a smile and walked out of my apartment. I should of token a shower and brushed my hair, but I needed some coffee and pizza now!

---------------------------------------------------------

I stood in front of my apartment building, taking a sniff of fresh air. My hour alone was like a week of vacation.

"Hey sweetie." I heard Navarro's voice say behind me. My little parade came crashing down.

"Hey yourself." I said with a smile on my face. My crush on Navarro's died down a lot since Spike came. It's kind of sad, because I know Spike will be walking out of my life in about two days. And I will be left will only Navarro. I studied Navarro over again, hell Navarro might be left overs but he still looks yummy! "So what you been up to?" I asked still smiling, no use getting depressed over things that haven't even happened yet.

"Nothing much. I talked to your friend last night. He said you were attacked by some guy's brother. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, with a look of concern on my face. Maybe because I'm a big girl and I can't take care of myself!

"Sorry. I meant to tell you." I said while biting on my lower lip. I had forgotten about the guy who was after me. I don't think I could handle another attack right now. Navarro must have seen the look on my face.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I began to protest but I decided not to. Maybe a little extra help wouldn't hurt, since Spike would be leaving me soon. "Now let me take a look at your wound." Why does everyone want to look at my wound? Before I could protest my shirt was raised. Not only could Navarro see my hickys, but everyone else walking down the busy street could also. "I see you've been busy!" he said with a frown on his lips. "Don't tell me it was that jerk." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

"Would you believe me that it's a skin disease or a rash?" I asked with an angelic smile on my face.

"Not a chance." He said finally pulling down my shirt. "I'm really ashamed of you." He said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"We didn't do anything, I swear." Hey now what does it even matter to him? It's not like it's any of his business. "Besides if I did, what does it matter to you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess its none of my business, I just hope your boyfriend doesn't mind me doing this." He said as he leaned down and lightly kissed me. He's not my boyfriend! Navarro took a step back from me, "I hope you don't think I'm going to give you up without a fight?" he questioned as he walked away. Fight? I thought you and Spike already fought, oh wait that's right you did. I need another nap, preferably in my bed.

------------------------------------------

Someone's staring at me! I had been asleep but I could feel someone watching me. I slowly opened my eyes only to find the room pitch black. I slowly reached for my dresser and opened the draw quietly. Pointing the gun into the corner where I felt the "presence", I turned on the lap. Only problem was that the corner was empty. But the other corner was occupied by Spike.

"Jesus Christ, Spike! You scared the hell out of me!" I screeched as I set the gun down. A smirk appeared on his lips. "What do you want now?" I asked as he lay next to me on the bed. "I mean I know you want me but...." I said as I rolled over to face him. Spike didn't say anything. We just lay next to each other, our faces about nine inches away. Maybe it's not that close but still to close for Spike. I panicked a little since Spike wasn't answering me. I tried to catch a whiff of his breath but everything smelled normal if you get my drift. "Spike what you want?" I asked as I made a serious face, trying my hardest not to slap him.

"Lift your shirt up." He ordered.

"What why?" I asked. I don't like his new obsession with my stomach.

"I just want to admire my handy work." He said as his smile grew. Grr...he did remember what he had done! I'm going to kill him!

---------------

Thanks for everyone reviewing and please continue to review. This chapter was kind of hard....all my chapters seem so pointless I know but the next one will pick up on the fighting or so I'm planning. Thanks you everyone bye-bye!


	9. What a Day

Disclaimer: I don't on Cowboy Bebop so please don't sue...thanks

A/N: Thank you for everyone reviewing and please review some more. Any ideas are welcome. Laters

**Stay Away!**

What a Day

It wasn't till I heard a loud thump did I realize I had pushed Spike off the bed. Now I stood on the side of the bed with my feet apart and my hands on my hips, glaring at the smirking figure lying on the floor. "Your handy work?" I asked as I could feel my eye twitching. "What did you think you were doing?" I questioned again as I slightly leaned over.

"I was doing you a favor. I just gave you something you wanted but were to afraid to ask." Spike said as he sat up, crossing he legs so he was Indians style and raising his nose into the air. What a snob! Grr...that's it. I couldn't help myself. The next thing I knew, I was crashing to the floor, luckily Spike's body broke my fall. I figured I would just stand up and walk away from this big mess, boy was I wrong! I started to detangle myself from him but Spike grabbed my and started dragging me down. "I like it ruff." He managed to say as he pinned me to the ground. Two could play at this game.

"I like to play dirty too." I said with a seductive grin on my face. Spike's smirk just got wider.

"You don't scare me, Valentine." He said as he leaned down. Oh but you should be scared of me! I swiftly slid my hands under his shirt and felt Spike's body stiffen but not much else. After roaming around for a few seconds but still getting nothing, I decided to go to the extreme. Before he could even tell what hit him or before I realized what I was actually doing, I slide my hand into his pants. The color from his face drained away as he quickly stood up from me and walked away.

"Sure you're not scared of me?" I asked standing up and walking over to the cowering Spike. Now we're even, he molested me and I molested him. Maybe that wasn't the best way to word it but you get the message.

"That was just mean." He said, all the humor drained from his face. Oppsy! With that he stormed out of the room, muttering things under his breath. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. I might have won that battle but I'm pretty sure I hadn't won the war. Good thing this war shouldn't be but another day.

I walked out of the corner store and stared at the dark sky with no thoughts in my head really. I think that was a good thing because all day I kept thinking about Spike. I mean not that we are in any kind of relationship or anything close to it. Come to think of it, how would you even start a relationship with Spike? Um hey Spike let's go out? I don't that's going to work. I think it's probably once you have sex with Spike; it's just like unspoken words. You don't talk about it, but you're his once his had you. I'm not in love with Spike, but I don't know what I would do if Spike was with another girl. Just having to watch him. Grr! Just thinking about it was pissing me off. I will be so much better once Spike's out of my life for good. No more crazy thoughts.

"Excuse me Ms." A semi familiar voice said from behind me. Where had I heard that voice before? "I've been looking for you." Oh yea that's the voice of the guy whose trying to kill me. Now it all comes back to me. My heart thumps loudly in my chest but before I could even think what to do, my body was already movie. Feeling a hell of a lot better, with yesterday being my one day off from being attacked I felt fully healed or as fully healed as one could.

"Wow, that's funny. I've been looking for you." I lied through my teeth. Hoping the guy couldn't see the fear in my eyes. It hard to believe this guy hasn't learned his lesson yet. What after I escaped from him twice and Spike taking care of his "man".

"Well I'm glad we both found what we we're looking for." He said as he pulled out a gun. Yeah, let's just pull out a gun in the middle of a street. People went screaming and running in all directions and all sounds. Now is my chance to escape once again. I took of running but this guy must have been practicing because he was right behind me. Maybe I need a new strategy. I turned a quick corner, going completely the wrong way from my apartment and straight into an empty parking lot. Great! I jumped around quickly to face my opponent. Only problem was he was no where in sight. I glanced around me but still was no sign of him. I slowly crept back towards the way I came before I took off running. Man, I'm never going anywhere alone again.

Right when I was about to hit the man road, someone tackled me at me knees and sent me face first into the gravel. That's going to leave a mark. I screamed at the top of my lungs and heard a shot go off. I prepared myself to feel pain but nothing came. I realized that they guy had missed and was now trying to reload the gun and keep me on the ground. What an idiot. Makes me almost feel sorry for the guy. I managed to roll over unto my back and stand up, only to bring the guy up with me. Shit! I kneed him in the leg and gave him a dead leg that sent him to the ground. He dropped the gun to the ground and I picked it up so fast. I pointed it at the guys head and was just about to pull the trigger but I couldn't do it. I hit the guys head with the butt of the gun and ran off. More like limped off with bleeding knees and all.

-----

I had limped all the way up the stairs and into my apartment. Feeling relieved to be home, safe and sound. "Hello?" I spoke lightly, not really excepting an answer. I walked into the bathroom and started my water. I headed to my room to get some clean clothes only to be welcomed with a Lola on top of Spike, heavily making out. What the hell!

Okay sorry that update took so long! I've been having writer's block sort of. Please review and updates will be made sooner. Promise. Bye bye


	10. Jealous People

Disclaimer: Don't own cowboy bebop so please don't sue! Thanks and please everyone review! Any ideas are welcomed!

**Stay Away!**

**Jealous People**

I lay there, totally relaxed, totally satisfied. I don't think I have gotten out of bed in three days. It was probably safe to go home to my apartment which would hopefully be empty by now but I felt so comfortable here. Safe and sound in Navarro's bed. I rolled on over to my side and glanced at the sleeping Navarro form. He looked so peaceful, like a giant baby. Oh! A giant baby who likes to feel on peoples butts!

"I should go soon." I whispered to him as I slowly pushed his hands away from me. I really should go home soon, before I get robbed again. You know how I own so many valuables and all.

"That's what you said two days ago." He laughed as he stood up. Oh boy! Don't look Faye, don't look! If you do, you'll be here another three days!

"Well this time I mean it!" I answered as I quickly stood up and covered myself. Might be just a little late for that now.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can join me if you want." Navarro offered with a wink. I shook my head no. I think I'll have to pass this time although it's a very hard offer to decline but I'm just too exhausted for another round. "Well come back any time. Believe me when I say it's no problem." He finished saying and was off into the bathroom. I found my clothes and was out the door as well.

I walked up the stairs to my building. First things first, change the sheets off my bed. I don't want any Spike and Lola cooties on me! Grr! The stupid image flashed in my mind again and angered flashed on my face. Huffs and puffs found their way unto my lips. I know I'm kind of with Navarro or was with him but Spike is still Spike and he is off limits to all hoe bag friends of mine! And maybe running to go sleep with Navarro for three days wasn't the most mature way to handle the situation but it was the only thing I could do to keep myself from exploding.

I finally reached my apartment door. I listened closely inside for any noise but didn't hear anything. With one heavy sigh I opened my door and slammed it behind me. Now it's too late for me to make a mad dash for Navarro's apartment. Ugh! My apartment wasn't empty. It was full of people... I guess you could call them that. Jet and Spike sat on my couch, now staring at me, while Ed sat on the floor in front of my giant television. Ein lay next to Ed.

"I-I was just leaving." I said with a smile as I turned around to leave.

"Faye-Faye!" Ed said as she attached herself to my leg.

"You're not going anywhere now." Jet said with a laugh. Yeah, this is freaking hilarious, Jet. And you, Mr. Spike, no smiling. I narrowed my eyes at them as I sweetly spoke to Ed.

"I missed you too, Ed, now get away from me." With that Ed jumped back in front of the TV. Now I turned my attention back to the gentlemen sitting on my sofa.

"What do you to want?" I questioned, placing hands on my hips and eye brows raised. You would think they would get the message that I was avoiding them.

We were worried about you." Spike spoke up. "I hadn't seen you in three days. You seemed pretty pissed when you left. I figured you went out and did something stupid." Spike said almost shyly. I grinned at this comment. Yeah, of course I didn't do anything stupid.

"I will admit, I was a little upset but I am fine now. It was just a little surprising and you were in my bed." Liar! It still bothers the hell out of me. "So you can leave now." I said crossing my arms over my chest and raising my nose in the air. I really didn't want to talk about this right now.

"Well it was nothing. She just jumped on me and of course you would pick that second to walk in. I pushed her off and ran after her but you had already hauled ass out of there." Spike spoke. He almost sounded like he was trying to apologize. "But it's not like it should matter to you." Yeah, almost apologizing.

"Then why are you telling me?" I questioned, acting like I didn't care.

"Because jealous girls are never easy to deal with." He said with a smirk.

"Arrogant asses never live long." I replied.

"Oh is that supposed to be threat, Faye?" Spike asked, taking a step closer to me.

"I don't know, what do you think, Spike?" I asked him, taking a step closer to him. He is not winning this battle this time!

"You two shut up. Ed's finally asleep if you two wake her up, I swear to good." Jet spoke but it slowly faded into a mumble.

"Don't worry, Jet. Faye was just about to take a shower." Spike said to Jet but then whispered to me, "You smell like fucking." Spike said with a scowl and a wrinkle of his nose. Grr! Now who's jealous?

Well that's it for that chapter. I didn't proof read it so I hope there's not to many mistakes!


	11. Battle and Treaty

Disclaimer: Don't own Cowboy Bebop

**Stay Away**

**Battle and Treaty**

I peeked out from the bathroom door. The living room was dark except for the little bit of light coming from my wonderful television. I then began to patrol the room for Spike. The figure on the floor sprawled out was Ed I guessed, while I couldn't be to sure who was on the couch. I took a couple of steps towards the couch and saw Jet's smiling face. Hmm, then were the hell could Spike be? I pulled at my over sized t-shirt as I crossed the living room and headed into the kitchen.

I flipped on the light and still found this room empty. Maybe Spike left the whole apartment. That would be way too easy! I yanked open the fridge and pulled out some cheesecake icing. This brought a grin to my face. I took a giant spoonful of icing. Mmm, the healing powers of icing. I continued to eat my delicious icing as I leaned on my counter. Peace at last! I figured if Spike was still here he's annoy Faye's sensors would have already gone off.

I continued to eat as I started to scratch one of my feet with the other. My kitchen looked really clean, Jet must have cleaned it. Grr, why is my foot still itching? I glanced down at my foot. Hmm, what is that lump on foot? I leaned closer to it. "Ahh water bug!" I screamed as I kicked my leg wildly and rubbed my foot on everything, trying to scrape it off. The little creature still hung on. "Help! Help me!" I screamed, practically cried out for anyone. Finally the bug got off me but laid there on the floor, basically guarding the door so I couldn't escape. "You let me out right now and I'll let you live!" I tried to comprise with it, but it didn't move. "Please?" I asked as I took another step closer but before I could finish my step the bug came charging towards me. I went scrambling for the counter, some how I managed o get my whole body up onto the counter. The bug was right below me. Hmm, if I jump and run I should be fine. I prepared for my jump and as soon as I was in the air, the stupid bug flew up and hit my face. "Ahh holy shit!" I screamed as I hit the ground with a thump, my hands to busy on my face to catch my fall. I clawed at my face trying to get the bug off my face.

"Faye? Faye!" I heard Spike's voice say. Finally I heard a squish and felt like I could cry with joy and sorrow. I stood up and wiped my hands on the counter, ignoring Spike's concerned words. I turned on my sink and washed my face over and over.

"Faye, what's wrong?" I heard Spike ask from behind me.

"Nothing." I spat out from underneath the water, just that I have bug guts all over my face! "Why didn't you get your ass in here earlier?" I questioned him as I still scrubbed my face.

"Just got home." He said like I was boring him.

"Oh where'd you go?" I asked as I dried off my face and then eyed Spike.

"Taco bell. Now my turn to ask questions, what the hell was wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just a little bug issue." I said as I eyed the sack he held in his hand.

"I see." He said with a smirk, "You look like your in pain so I'll make a deal with ya. If I give you the rest of these tacos can we call a truce?" He said, trying his best to look innocent.

"Huh? Look like I'm in pain?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Your face has scratches all over it but on with the deal." He said holding out the tacos and making big puppy eyes.

"I guess but lets agree to keep are romantic lives to ourselves." I said while grabbing the tacos and heading towards my room. I went to shut my door but Spike slipped.

"Agreed. So what you want to watch?" he said while turning on the TV.

"Don't care." I said with a smile as I lay down next to him. I figured I should enjoy the moment since tomorrow we would probably be fighting again.

Author Note-

Sorry for the long time no update! This chapters kind of long so hope you enjoy it! Took me two hours! Sorry to lazy to proof read so hope its good! Please review! Thanks


	12. Inexcusable words Spoken

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy bebop or any characters!

**Stay Away!**

**Inexcusable things Spoken**

Hmm, this is the life. I couldn't help but feel this way right now. I have not been attacked by anything or one in the last four days so my body was feeling pretty darn good right now. My tummy was full to the max from last night's taco fest. Not to mention Spike and me might have finally found some peace.

I looked over my shoulder to steal a glance at Spike. He lay next to me on my bed. All I could see was his fuzzy hair and the back of his wrinkly suit. His blue tie was thorn over his shoulder like a shawl of some sort. I couldn't help but grin as I rolled over and slowly felt the tie with my fingers. Three, two, one! I yanked the tie really hard. Spike shot up, coughing and grasping his neck with his hands. I know we had a truce but I just couldn't help myself! After Spike regained his composer, he shot me a glare while his hands were still on his neck. All I could do was laugh at the sight. He looked like some kind of wild man! He yawned a lazy yawn as he lay back down. Wonder whets wrong with him?

"Spike?' I asked as I slowly inched towards him on all fours. In a flash he had me on my back and was hovering over me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then whispered, "I'm sorry for everything. You know I don't mean to be an ass." He smiled when he spoke the last part. Once that was said he deepened the kiss. I felt my heart beat speed up and a smile on my lips. This had to be a dream! Nothing like this could happen this easily for me! Way to good of a week! "I'm sorry, Julia." He spoke through the kiss. That's when anger hit me like a bus. I shoved Spike off of me so hard he went flying onto my dresser. I felt like a fool, I am a fool! This is just something else Spike will rub in my face! He'll mock me and tell me how much I want him and how I fall short of his standards for women. Grr, I hate Spike Spiegel! I jumped off my bed and went to shower.

--------

I wrapped the towel around me tightly as I ran out of the bathroom to answer the phone. Jet and Ed sat right next the phone. Them big dumb idiots!

"Hello?" I spoke harshly as I answered the phone while glaring at Jet and Ed. They didn't even notice me as they we're heavily engrossed into their TV show.

"Hey sweetie. You busy?" Navarro asked, sounding all too bored himself.

"Depends. What you need?" I questioned. If it was another three day sex fest then count me in! One night of my apartment and these people was enough for me!

"Think you can another job tonight?" he asked, his voice starting to sound hopeful.

"Sure. Where do I meet ya?" I asked while looking at the clock.

"Moody's Palace. Around seven o'clock." He said then hung up. Wow, this is going to be fun! I took one last glance at Jet and Ed how still hadn't noticed me and walked into my room.

Spike still lay on the bed, his eyes open. He didn't speak a word to me as I grabbed a black tank top, black pant and to go with the theme my black bra. I decided I didn't feel like panties today. I headed back to the bathroom, giving Spike none of my attention or time.

I stepped into my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I felt like dolling myself up for once. I set my clothes on the toilet seat and started to blow dry my long ass hair, which now days usually gets thrown into buns and messy ponytails. It took me about an hour to completely dry it. I then pulled out my make up. Putting on some black eyes shadow and lots of eyeliner and mascara, I decided I looked over done but kept it on. Kind of looked like a runway models make-up. I put on some white lip gloss and threw my clothes on. The shirt and pants were tighter then I had expected but didn't look like they were too small. I glanced in the mirror and decided I made the right choice of eye-makeup with this outfit! Now time for the accessories. I grabbed a black wrist band and a pair of simple diamonds earrings. Why I was getting dressed up to kill some people, I couldn't tell you. Must be a Faye thing.

I walked over to my front door and slide on my white tennis shoes. Opps, couldn't go completely black! I glanced at the clock. It only said one. I guess I could go out for a little bit. I walked into my room and Spike still lay in my bed. His head popped up as I entered and a confused look appeared on his face. Not that I was staring at him, I could see him out of the corner of my eye! I searched around in my dresser draw.

"Where you going?" Spike asked casually.

I stood up and cocked the gun., "Out." Once I made sure the gun was loaded, I squeezed it into the back of my pants and grabbed my keys while putting my sun glasses on the top of my hair, hoping it would work like my old headband.

"Your going on a job." He spoke stating a fact. His face was still emotionless.

"I thought you learned your lesson about killing peoples loved ones." He said while placing his hands behind his head.

"I thought you would have learned my name by now." I spoke harshly as I walked towards my door.

"I know your name Faye. I know you. I can read you like a bo-." Spike spoke but I cut him off.

"Then why'd you call me Julia. If you know me so well then you would of known that would crush me, that that would piss me off. If you can read me like a book then you would have known I didn't want you in my life no more. That the last thing I ever wanted was for you to come back into my life and kiss me!" I stated at I opened my door. I was surprised at my tone, it was spiteful but it was yelling or cracking from me about to go into tears.

"Faye, I came back because I missed you as a friend, I missed you always arguing with me and taking up all the hot water. And it bothered me because I know we had this unspoken relationship that I left unanswered when I left. I don't know what to say because I am trying to forget Julia but it's not easy. You should know better then anyone how much Julia meant to me and when you pulled my tie it was something that Julia use to do so often. I couldn't help it; my mind went into a state I couldn't really control. I am trying Faye because you really are what I want. I know Julia's gone an-." Spike rambled on, his mouth in a full frown and his borrows knitted together while his gripped the sheets so tight his knuckles were white, but once again I cut him off even though I knew he was stressed out and was really trying his hardest to apologize.

"Spike forget it." I said while taking another step out the door.

"Forget what?" he questioned suspiciously as he stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Everything. You, Spike, are not what I want." I said with an ice cold grin on my face. I think I saw a slight look of hurt on Spike's face but I couldn't be sure because I closed the door and left without a second thought.

----

I glanced in my review mirror as I switched lanes. I wasn't the most skilled driver, maybe because I barely drive anywhere. Once I was on the highway I relaxed a little bit and turn my radio full blast. I decided I would drive to the really expensive mall which was about an hour away. It was three o'clock now so my plan was to get there at four and leave at six. Like anything ever works out for me!

----

A/N- Okay I think I like this chapter! I feel okay bout it once I re-read it! Spike is a little out of character but I think its okay because he is a fickle boy when it comes to his sweet, sweet Julia. And I know Faye was a meanie head but I was trying to emphasize the point on how feed up she is with Spike and he's troublesome ways. Okay hope you like it and please REVIEW! ALL IDEAS ARE OPEN BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET SPIKE AND FAYE TOGETHER AGAIN! That's like the worst! Okay to lazy to reread like I said it would so PLEASE don't mind the little mistakes! Thanks


	13. Stolen Panties

Disclaimer: don't own cowboy bebop

A/n: this is kind of a goofy chapter. Nothing to major since last chapter was dramatic!

Stay Away!

Stolen Panties

Grr! How could these idiots not learn to park! It seemed like every empty parking space was unusable because of the freaks who didn't know how to park! Finally I found a parking spot way in the back. The walked seemed like a mile away!

I walked into the mall and felt like eyes were starring at me. Um ya, just maybe because I look like a freaking killer. O wait I am! I couldn't help but cringe as that thought left my head. I tried to put a friendly smile on my face but I think it ended up looking more like a snarl. Oh well what can you do?

"Faye? Oh my god girl is that you? Faye girl!" Lola shouted as she came sprinting down the food court. Yes, it's me but what are you doing here? I pleaded in my mind. Why was this woman everywhere I was? I let out another snarl smile.

"Hello Lola. Haven't seen you since you were, well on top of Spike in my bed." I said so sweetly she had to have been able to tell how sarcastic I really was.

"Oh I know. That was kind of awkward. I'm glad that we're so good of friends that stupid things like that won't bother our friendship." She said while intertwining are arms and leading me to the nearest lingerie store. I was so baffled I couldn't even get a word out just a muff.

We stayed an hour in the shop but I still hadn't found anything. But one good thing came out of it, I remembered why me and Lola we're such good friends. She was hilarious! She had a comment for everything! Maybe she could still be my best friend. Spike is just Spike.

"Let's go get some food." Lola suggested as she started to walk out the door. I followed behind her. The moment Lola stepped through the door, the alarms started going off. What the hell? I thought as I looked around. Lola was smiling and holding a pair of panties.

"Lola, you didn't?" I asked her in disbelief. She only smiled bigger.

"Security. Someone go get security." Some woman shouted in the background. That's all Lola had to hear and she chunked the panties at me and took of running in her pumps. I stood there with the panties in my head, trying to register what happen when some tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss." I turned around and jumped when I saw the handsome officer, none the less and officer, and I was a little bit worried about the out come of this situation.

"I- I- it's not what it looks like!" I explained as I offered the panties back to the officer.

"Then what is it?" he asked as if I was retarded. Um dur dur.

"It was this lady and I was just standing here and she threw them at me! I swear I am an innocent by stander!" I said holding my hands up in surrender mode.

"Sorry miss, we're going to have to go take you to the station." He said with a wink and led me out of the store. What does this guy mean?

"Look I didn't do it. My crazy ass friend did it! I don't have time for this. I have to leave here by six!'' I said, now starting to get pissed.

"Well it's already five thirty and your going to have to file a report if it wasn't you." He said still smiling his creepy smile.

"Fine I did it. Give me my fine so I can go." I pleaded.

"Sorry you're still going to have to come with me." He said while grabbing my arm. Gr! Why did all this stupid things happen to me! I decided to make a crazy dash for it. It always seemed to work for Lola.

I ran as fast as my sneakers would take me towards my car. I was almost out of the mall when two police officers attack me. Damn it! I screamed in my head as I hit the ground.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I scramble across the street and next to Navarro.

"It's okay. You're only an hour late," he said with a soft smile, "Was it that Spike guy? Should I go kick his ass?" Navarro offered.

"Nah. It was a mall trip."

"Oh that fun?" he asked.

"Try three tickets. Gun possession, resisting arrest, and robbery." I said with a shrug. What can ya do?

Please review… and I am going to use the ideas people suggested… I just have to mush them together! Sorry this chapter was suppose to be written by Sunday and posted…I'm only a day late but that put my other story late too! Grr..what can ya do?


	14. Disaster

Disclaimer: Don't own Bebop or any of its characters.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Computer was down! But this chapter is kind of special. It seems different to me so please let me know what you think! Thanks please Read and Review!

**Stay Away!**

**Disaster **

I crept behind Navarro up the old stair case. For some reason I had pictured Moody's Palace a little more, I guess lively is the word I'm looking for. What I got was an abandon casino. And it wasn't just abandon but it was also creepy. Maybe it was just my nerves, but I kind of doubt it because I heard way too many creeks and crackling noises for their not to be something there. We seem to be winding down secret passages and double door closets. I guess for all the security people for when this place was up and running.

"Are you sure this the right place? It seems, um, empty to me." I questioned as I pulled out my gun and raised it next to my face, just incase anything scary might happen. I always seem to be accident prone.

"Yea, I had an inside lead on this one." He said with a big smile.

"In-inside lead? What happens if he rats on us?" I said as I swallowed hard. It was just a feeling but people don't like it when you kill part of their family and would take any chance to get back at you. I have experienced that first hand.

"Don't worry. This guy is reliable. I had to pay him money in advance and when we're done. Just don't go shooting him up because he's kind of a cousin of mine also." Navarro said as we exited the stair case and now were on the top floor. I felt better since the guy was Navarro's family. Navarro was a man of his word so why shouldn't his family be the same?

"This way." Navarro said as glided up to the side of the way. I took the wall across from him as we came up to giant golden doors.

"You ready?" he whispered. I took a heavy breath and nodded my head. Before I could count to one, Navarro had kicked the door down and was marching in. I scrambled up behind him but bumped into him as he came to a halt. I peeked around Navarro's shoulder only to see about twenty or so guys pointing guns at us. We had been set up! Anger and fear came over me.

"What the hell?" Navarro asked while still pointing his gun at one of the guys. His voice sounding more pissed then scared. I positioned my gun at one of other guys. I figured if I was going down I was going to bring someone with me.

"Sorry cousin. They found out." A scrawny but handsome blonde said as he came to the front of the crowd.

"And exactly how did that happen?" Navarro said as he rolled his eyes.

"I told you I need more money then that." He smiled. Moments like this make me feel a little better about having no family.

"Navarro, why exactly are they on are list? Maybe we could just back up and run like crazy." I offered as I whispered from behind him, my gun still pointing to the guy to the side of us.

"Employer wouldn't say but, Faye, I think we're going to have to do this the messy way." He said with a wink. I didn't like the sound of that. Everything went slow motion as Navarro reached behind his back and pulled out another guy while shooting off the main source of light in the room. Everything went black and like someone hit fast forward on this little scene, everything sped around fast. I fired my gun that had been pointing at the man, I heard him hit the ground with a moan. I began firing and tiring to find Navarro. I didn't want to accidentally shoot him. I started to walk around the large room, bumping into bodies on the floor and some to face to face, only I couldn't see the face but no one did nothing, I guess not knowing if I was friend or foe. I must have wondered into another part of the room because everything was quiet. I stood there, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I was no good if I was firing blind. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Navarro?" I whispered as I aimed my gun towards the direction of the footsteps. There was no answer. I fired a shot and heard the footsteps stop for a second before they picked up fast. What the hell? I fired again and this time there was no pause. I started to back up but the slow steps turned into a running pace and before I knew it I was trapped. Someone hit my hands which knocked the gun out of my hands.

"Shit." I said as I started to bend over to search for it but was violently stopped when a hand grabbed my neck and jerked me up. The guy must have been pretty big because he pulled me up off the ground. My hands automatically shot up towards my throat as I tried to pull them off and my legs kicked frantically for lack of the ground underneath.

"Navarro." I tried to choke out but it came out low and all wrong. I was barely able to understand myself. As it started to get harder to breathe I felt myself starting to go into survival mode. My hands reached over to claw at the guys face as my legs kicked at him inside of flopping about. I must of hit his weakness with my feet because I was torn across the room with a loud curse word filled the dark room. I sat next to the wall with my feet huddled up. My eyes were focusing better and I was scanning the ground for my gun. I still couldn't see it. I decided I should go see what was going on in the other room, finding the door only about a foot away from me. I used to the wall to push me up, with my stomach to the wall I crept along incase scary guy was up and about. My body was splitting the door and the wall as I took a step away from the wall only to feel a hand grab my hair yank my head back and then slammed into the corner of the wall. The impact was hard and fast. I thought my brain had been smashed in. I felt blood trickled down my nose and forehead. I think I bit my lip to because I could taste it, along with some tears that I didn't know had come.

"Stop it." I screamed as he slammed my head back into the door. I heard him laugh as he took a step away from me and watched me fall to the floor. My head was pounding and I couldn't think straight but I felt a cold object at my feet. It was my gun. I scrambled up to get it, sniffling and all and stood up and started firing all around me. The room went still and for a second I felt like I was alone now. I looked around, and I was alone now but there was no body on the floor. I ran out, to my best ability, to where I had first entered. I spotted Navarro near the door. I couldn't tell if he was dead or out cold. I started to walk towards him but a cold, wet hand pulled my foot from underneath me. I looked at my ankle to see a bloody hand holding it and then looked at the guy. It was the first guy I had shot. He snatched my gun from me, which I didn't give up with out a fight and aimed at me. Damn, payback was a bitch. He fired two shots and I hit the floor while staring at the ceiling. Everything grew silent as my ears burned and my vision began to deteriorate. My mind couldn't think of nothing but the pain in my shoulder and stomach. My mind screamed that I was dying and I went frantic as I fell into a hellish slumber.

Hehe… that was kind of weird. I'm way sleepy…going on what um two hours of sleep. SORRY for not updating sooner! My internet was down! Yup so they should be arriving quicker once again. Um thanks for everyone reading and please review. Also yes I have read those Stephanie Plum novels ( I think they are awesome!, I was reading 9 and 10 as I started this story…Gah I hope its not to much like it! Thanks everyone (and bout the ticket thing…I figured since it was like in the future and everyone seems to be carrying guns around anyways he was big of a deal but ya I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do with the cop. He was supposed to hit on her but it didn't happen like that. Hah oopsie! And please forgive the little mistakes.


	15. Suprise, Suprise

Disclaimer: Don't own Cowboy Bebop

Lucky

"She's just lucky I happen to follow her," a mumbling voice said. The masculine voice sounded galaxies away to my pounding ears.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I know I said thanks already. I feel horrible about the whole thing anyways." Another manly voice replied. His voice also sounding galaxies away.

Gah, straining my brain to remember exactly what happened was a bitch. Nothing was exactly clicking. Clips of gunfire, a old broken down place, Navarro lying on the ground, a big ugly man, and a scrawny blonde haired boy but none of the clips piecing together right. It was like they were giant puzzle pieces and all I needed to do now was put the puzzle together.

"Shut up both of you. You all are giving me a headache," an older man said in a very ordering voice. Still sounding pretty far away but not so as far as galaxies away.

Ah, everything just clicked. I had gone on a normal job with Navarro, only Navarro's cousin betrayed us. That's when the shit hit the fan. But then who, who saved us? Spike? I did a mental eye roll. He could have helped us a little sooner.

"Faye-Faye open your eyes! Now!" an extremely loud child's voice shouted.

I definitely heard that! I cracked my eyes open and glared at the girl. Her wide yellow eyes peering at me with great fascination. I felt my expression soften. Gah, I'm growing way too soft in my old age. I scanned the rest of the room. Spike, with his arms crossed stood next to the squatting Ed while Jet sat in the chair by the door that lay in front of me. Little Ein was sitting a Jet's feet. His little paws folded over each other. Navarro stood on the other side of the bed with his hands on his hips. He had a bandage around his head with another band aid over his right cheek. Looks like the whole gang is here.

"Holy crap, Faye! I just heard what happen!" Lola said bursting threw the door.

My bad, now the whole crews here. She walked past Spike and slapped the back of his head and did the same to Navarro.

"That's for not calling me sooner! She's been out for three days and you just now decided to call me!" She rambled on as everyone started to blur her out.

I had no idea what to say to all of them. Thanks? For what? I'll just act like nothing happened.

I cut Lola off, "So did they say when I get to get out of here?" I questioned, looking at Jet. He was the one who probably talked to the doctor.

"All depends on you and your condition, sweetie." Navarro said as he gently touched the side of my face. True concern covered his expression.

Hopefully it won't be to long because I hate these hospital robes. I could feel myself let a small sigh escape from my lips.

"Sorry to tell you all this, visiting hours are over." An elderly woman announced as she held the door open.

No one budged very quickly. They just looked at her like she was a wild animal or something unusual. She made a voice clearing sound and finally they all slowly marched out the door. Spike muttering something about women who abuse their power. Of course, Spike was always mutters things about women, period.

-----

Ah, it felt great to be home! Especially to an empty house, er, apartment. Everything was nice and tidy. I bet I owed that little surprise to Jet. The first thing I decided to do was take a nice long, hot bath. Those little showers with a curtain as a wall weren't cutting it. Although I had only had to stay a little over a week, it was the longest week ever. More towards the end, for I had less and less visitors. I stripped off my clothes quickly and dived into the bath. I didn't even care that the water was scorching my skin. Ahh, this was the life. No noise, no stress, and no visitors! I was praying to god that no one would find out I had been released until at least tomorrow.

About thirty minutes into my relaxing bath I heard the front door open and shut. My ears perked up as I strained to hear any indication to whom it might be. You are just hearing things! I sat there for about five minutes, my eyes wide in alert and my ears scouting for sounds. Finally I decided I better go check it out. I wrapped a towel around me and armed myself with hairspray. I know it sounds lame but what am I to do? It's better then nothing. Who knows maybe I'd get lucky and do some heavy damage to whoever the hell was in my apartment!

I hurled myself out of the bathroom with a loud thump. One hand holding up my way to short towel while the other held the hairspray out and ready for action.

"Hey you." A way to familiar voice spoke from the couch, not even turning around to look at me. How dare he not want to look at me! I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What do I owe this honor? I haven't seen you since they day I woke up!" I spoke haughtily. I was kind of hoping he would have visited more, but I should have known better.

"Just thought I would bring you some flowers." He said as he turned around to look at me. He cold gaze seeming distant.

I glanced around the room and saw the yellow roses he had bought. They were placed in a multi-color vase with light shades of pink, purple, blue, and yellow. The arrangement was actually quit beautiful. Next to the arrangement was a little folded white card.

"Thanks, that was really thoughtful." I said, not exactly sure what else to say. A couple of moments passed by, and nothing was said. I glanced around the floor while he gazed at my feet or I hope that's where he was staring.

"You had me really scared." He spoke. A simple statement. He continued his gaze at the floor. I wanted to speak. I was just about to find the words to say but he suddenly stood up and waltzed on over to me. I stood there dumbfounded as I felt his long arms wrap around me and hold me close. Way to close or maybe not close enough. I couldn't quit decide. He chin rested lightly on the top of my head.

"I-it wasn't on purpose. We, you, I ju-," I fumbled with the words I was trying to say. It had been scary experience. No doubt but somehow it didn't seem real to me. But before I could find the right words to say my lips were crushed by his. Wow, this was nice. He broke away. And a smirk came over his face.

"Don't say anything right now. Let it sink in on what this might mean!" He ordered as he walked out the door, "You know where to find me." He gave a quick wink and strolled out the door.

---

Hmm, was it Spike or Navarro? Navarro or Spike?


	16. Detective Triv

Disclaimer: Don't own cowboy bebop!

Detective Triv

"Might mean?" I mumbled to myself as I lay in my freshly cleaned bed, all thanks to Jet. "Hmm…might mean? What is it some kind of ploy?" I questioned his words for the millionth time. I stuffed another bite of my ice cream from the carton into my mouth. Cookie dough ice cream helps everything in my world get a little less complicated. In my mind everything became clearer after a couple of bites, even if the clarity was slightly off from being actually right in everyone else's world.

Knock.Knock.Knock.Knock!

'Grrr! Who is at my door? Knocking like that, especially!' I haughtily sat the carton on the bed and got up to answer the freaking door. Why couldn't people just let me get some Faye time every once in a while? Was that so hard to ask?

Once I finally opened the door, I was welcomed by a young man. He's brown hair was slicked back with only a few strands hovering over his deep green eyes. He was probably six foot tall but stood like he was twelve. He wore a long brown trench coat that pretty much concealed his whole body. Panic completely over rid any other emotion there. This guy looked either police or syndicate and neither are to appealing in my book.

"Ms. Valentine?" he voice was deep and there was no smile on his lips. His eyes were totally cold. Gee, he's going to be one tough cookie to crack.

"Yes." I spoke hesitantly. I tugged at my tightly fitting white tank top that suddenly fit like it was inappropriately too tight. But I was thankful that I was wearing my grey sweat pants instead of my shorts. Something bout this man!

"I'm Detective Triv. May I ask you a few questions, ma'am?" his whole demeanor suddenly changing to semi-friendly, instead of ice man mode. I was token back for a second. Questions? About what? 'Shit, I hate law people!' I scanned the hallway around him for a second. Not completely sure what I was searching for.

"Sure." I spoke as I took a few steps back to let him in. He smiled at me and stepped pass me. His twelve foot presence making my might five shrink to about two. 'Humph, stop cowering Faye. Decided how you're going to get away with whatever you are in trouble for now!' I commanded myself as I looked over at the detective. I don't think being a bitch would work with him, so I decided I would play innocent woman who just doesn't have a clue. He seemed to like to be dominant so I'll let him have that part.

"So Ms. Valentine, would you like to explain to my exactly what happen to you that would put you in the hospital for a week like that?" he spoke as we both took a seat on the couch.

"Oh why it was awful! I was strolling down the street and I was attacked! It was horrible!" I said, making my eyes big and watery as I went on with the sentence.

Suddenly my phone rang and I eyed him carefully, not sure what to do.

"Go ahead and answer it." He said we a playful like in his eyes. I turned around and answered the phone sitting next to me.

"Hello?" not quit sure who would be calling me.

"Hey Faye. Has my brother stopped by yet to talk to you?"

"You have a brother?" I asked Lola as smiled at the detective, "and why would he be visiting me?"

"Well he is a detective and I asked him to check into your case, since you were attacked and all. Wanted to know who was hurting my Faye." She said, her voice sounding like it was all true concern.

"Lola!" I said as I felt my eye twitch, "I was with Navarro when that happened." I said hoping it would click in her mind what I meant. A couple of seconds passed by and there was only silence.

"Ohh, but at the hospital it said you were attacked."

"Well, duh! It was a lie." I informed her as I put a finger to my wildly twitching eye. I did a quick I'll call you later and hung up the phone.

I turned to Detective Triv, "I believe this was all a misunderstanding. Lola was trying to be nice, but really I don't want any investigation." I said politely as I knew how.

"Are you sure Ms. Valentine?" he questioned as he stood up. He was so the opposite of Lola. They must be halves or something because he did not have Lola craziness in him.

"Yes and call me Faye. Thanks for stopping by though." I said as I stood up and walked over to the door. Detective Triv followed me.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around, Faye." He said with a glance at me and a wink. I thought he had been checking me out this whole time! I watched him leave as Navarro walked up. Both of them sizing each other up. I might have even heard a growl come from them. At the moment I wanted to swing shut my door and bolt it but I knew Navarro had already seen me and I wasn't quit sure how I would explain that "I slammed and bolted the door in your face, umm sorry?"

"Hey sweetie, your looking good!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and brought me in for a breathe taking hug. What did I do to deserve all this attention? I questioned as he released me. We walked into my apartment and I bolted the door behind me.

"So honestly Faye, are you feeling alright?" he asked as he turned around to face me. His hand gently grabbed me by my chin and he slowly cornered me against the door I just shut and bolted.

"Yep. Fine." I whispered as he gaze was full blast on me. I swallowed hard as his hands released my chin and soothingly pressed on my stomach.

"No pains anywhere? Does this hurt?" he asked as he put a little more pressure, his voice completely in concern tone.

"No, I'm fine!" I said as I swatted his hands away.

He grinned at me and looked around my apartment before his attention focused back on me. "Nice flowers. Mr. Lover-boy give them to ya?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes! And it was a nice gesture too, Navarro!" I spoke. I couldn't help but feel like I sounded a mother scolding a child. "So where's your manners Navarro? Where is my get well soon?" I asked him. He gave a wide smirk.

"I actually visited you in the hospital and believe I gave you some chocolates there?" he said as he scooped me up in his arms, holding me like a child.

"What do you think your doing? Put me down!" I shouted as he found his way to my bedroom. He plopped me on the bed and eyed the ice cream carton that was probably melted by now! Gah, take the only thing that mattes from me!

"I'm going to have to go. Sorry I couldn't stay long. You better get plenty of rest and I better not find out that other guy leaving your apartment is more competition." Navarro said as he kissed my forehead and was out the door.

I let out sighed and went to bed. I don't want any more of this day! I had enough complications so last me a lifetime.

----

Sleep was always a nice thing. Hmm. I woke up suddenly, not quite sure why! I looked at the clock and it was ten o'clock. I slept the whole day away and I still didn't feel completely at rest. That's when I heard a noise. I strained my ears to hear the faint sounds. I grabbed my gun out of the dresser and slowly crept towards my kitchen. I sighed in relief when I say it was just Spike.

"Yo." He said with a smirk as he continued to cook, whatever it was he was cooking. It looked more like a mess to me. Gah, he's cleaning it up.

"Yo yourself," Was all that came out of my mouth. What I would have liked to say was 'What are you doing here? I thought you told me to think and come find you?' but of course I didn't say that. Oh no, I made him think everything was fine. But truth be told I didn't know what to make of this morning. Maybe he wanted to forget it happened? Who knows with that man?

"Had a busy morning I heard." He said as he still cooked his surprise dish. He glanced over at me and must have seen my confused look. "Lola happened to call me. She said she didn't understand the lie about you being attacked. She then explained to me how she hired her little brother a.k.a. detective to find your "attackers". She said her brother finds you quit appealing." He paused for a second to look me over. "And then she said her brother saw some guy go in with blonde hair. How were you a Navarro this morning? Busy were ya'll? Need to take a nap after all that action?" he questioned as he finished he's food and poured what appeared to be some sort of meaty pasta onto a plate. He faces features in a scowl.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yea, so?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nothing. Just came over to make sure what's mine has had her fun and will now have to settle down. No more romping about little Faye." He said as he brushed past me and head towards the couch. I followed him, not exactly sure what he was saying and what to say back.

"I'm sure you enjoy all this attention, but really I can not have all this guys coming and going. I just don't like it." He said matter of factly. He wasn't angry, he was in his normal nonchalant mode but I could tell he wasn't joking. I wasn't sure what to make out of it.

"Spike your rambling. I don't understand where your trying to get at." I said as I stood up in front of him with my hands on my hips and my face leaning over so I was closer to his sitting position.

He smirked. "I was never great with this kind of words." He spoke as he stood up, setting his plate on the side of the couch. Suddenly I felt very small as he towered over me. "I don't like this feeling Faye, but its here and it's pretty persistent in staying." He announced as I searched his eyes. Feeling? He is talking in riddles. "I might regret this later." He said as he pulled me in for a second kiss of the day. This time it was much more demanding. His hands wrapped at my waist and forced me to move even closer to him and he tried to deepen the kiss. I was sure what to do at all. I kissed him back for second before I stopped. I shoved him away as anger built in me.

"Spike! You can't just come in here and say 'Faye your mine!' It doesn't work like that!" I shouted at him.

"Why not?" he questioned as he took at step closer to me.

Good question.

---

Kind of a slow chapter but I couldn't decided who I wanted the roses to be from. So I brought in a new character…I decided on Spike cause that's what everyone wanted…I couldn't be mean but that doesn't mean Navarro is going to vanish...alrightly then, later 3


	17. Partners For Life

Disclaimer: Don't own CB

Stay Away

Partners for Life

'Why not? Things just don't work like that! Duh!' I thought in my head with no problem, but forming the words on my lips was a whole other ordeal. The only thing released from my lips was almost silent mutters.

"See you can't protest to my logic." He said lighting a cigarette, that grin I've grown to detest, firmly placed on his lips.

"Oh I can." I said matter of fact tone, "I just can't figure out were to start!"

"Just face it Faye, we're partners for life." He said taking a puff.

"No where not! I belong to no one." I replied, hands on hips and eyes narrowed.

"Look, here the deal. You can pretend like you and I were meant to be, or you can make things easy." He ordered, still puffing and staring at me.

"What are you on? Where's the Spiegel I know?" I questioned.

"You think I like saying this shit too? But I don't know what else to do. You're always there, everywhere, everything I do, it's you." he said still using he's causal tone.

"When did this start?" I asked, maybe it wasn't a great question but it's what popped out of my mouth.

"Since I realized I lost you." He said, his eyes lowering to the ground, as if he was ashamed.

"I don't know what to tell you! Spik-" I started but was interrupted.

"Please, Faye. Give me a chance." He pleaded as he put his cigarette out.

"I don't know." I said. What's the worst that could happen if I gave him a chance? But I don't think I was quite ready to settle down. "Spike, I don't know. We're partners not lovers. Sure we get jealous but isn't that more of a territory thing? I mean something bout this just doesn't feel right. Maybe you're lusting?" I questioned, trying to think of a reasonable explanation for his 'feelings'.

"Faye don't be dumb." He ordered as he stepped closer to me. We stood chest to chest. He hands lay limp at his side with my hands stood their place firmly on my hips. My head was slightly raised to look at him in the eyes. "This is real Faye. You're making me crazy. I've never felt like this before. It's a rush. When I think of any other guy just admiring you, well it's not pretty." He confessed as he lowered his head. Our lips centimeters apart, and he once again spoke to me, "The craziest part is if I'm not even sure if I want this feeling to go away." He's eyes lighting up and the smirk on his lips.

"You're an idiot." I said and before I could even get another word out, his lips crushed mine.

"Wait,'' I spoke in his lips. He stopped but left his lips touching mine.

"Yes, my dear." He spoke slight annoyed at my constant questioning.

"What about Julia?" I asked as I looked up in his eyes. He let out a little sigh.

"She's dead, Faye. I loved her, and she will always have a special place in my heart but you, you my cheating, lying disaster I know as Faye own my heart." He said with a smirk. It was my turn to crush his lips with mine, and unlike me he didn't have to ask any questions.

I broke the kiss briefly, "When did you become such a softy?" I asked with a smile. He scratched his head as he walked away from me and towards the door. I watched as the lunkhead bolted the door.

"I'm about to show you how rough and tough I am." He said with a devilish grin.

"Is that so?" I asked as he walked back to me and swooped me up into his arms, carrying me off to the bedroom.

"Yup. I'm about to make you scream." I suddenly felt a shiver of excitement wash over me. This better not be disappointing!

-----

It defiantly wasn't disappointing. And I had defiantly been screaming.

"You're an animal!" Spike laughed as he light a cigarette.

"Whatever, you know you liked it." I said as I snatched his cigarette.

"Oh don't get me wrong, you'll hear no complaints from me." He said lighting another. We both sat their in silence, puffing away.

Soon the cigarettes were finished and we lay next to each other saying nothing.

"I'm showering." I stated as I got up, letting the blankets drop, leaving me completely exposed. I had never really been the shy type.

"Me too." He said too. Copying exactly what I had done.

The cool water felt like ice on my back. I stood there as the water poor down. Spike was still out of the shower watching me.

"What?" I asked looking over at him as I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"Why did we wait so long?" he asked as he stepped in.

"Circumstances weren't right." I said.

"Nah, I think it was just you and your stubbornness." He retorted as he began to corner me.

"No, yours for being such a lunkhead." I teased back.

"Nice one, Faye." He laughed as he kissed me. "It feels great to be able to do that, whenever I want." And of course he kissed me again.

"Not anytime you want!" I protested into his lips.

"And why not?" he huffed as he removed his face from mine; a slightly confused slash annoyed look plastered his face.

"Well maybe we should lay low for awhile!" I suggested, "So everyone won't know our business."

"Who cares if they do?" he questioned me, annoyance completely taking over his facial expression.

"I do." I explained as I searched for more of a reason.

"Because of Navarro?" Spike questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"No I just don't want things to get weird. I want everything to stay the same, well not everything but you know what I mean!" I pleaded to him. I don't know what my problem was, but letting everyone know Spike and I were official was semi frightening. Hell, I don't even know if were official! I don't know where we stand!

"Fine." He said as he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him. I followed him and did the same.

"Wait, Spike. It's not what you think!" I pleaded to him, wishing I had never said anything.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Spike angrily asked. I walked up next to him, pulling my towel closer as I realized he was talking to Navarro. Great, this day couldn't get any better.

--

That's it for now! Laters


	18. End

"Wasn't hard." Navarro responded to Spike's question.

"Navarro, you need to leave." I ordered as I marched my barely covered self to the door and opened it for him. Please God, just let him leave. No if, and, or buts.

"Fine." Navarro stated, but not before shoving Spike hard into the wall and bumping me harshly out of the way.

I quickly closed the door and locked it and bolted it. I need another chain lock or something to keep all these men out. I turned my attention back to Spike, who was grinding his teeth as he marched into my bedroom. Men. I swiftly followed him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Where are my damn clothes?" Spike yelled as he tossed my blankets everywhere.

"Spike, calm down. You know you leaving is not going to solve a thing." I pleaded with him. I watched as the great Spike Spiegel paused for moment at my words before he resumed his actions.

"What do you care?" He bitterly spat at me.

"Don't be dumb."

"Take your own advice, alright honey." He said as he finally found his boxers and pants.

"What were we thinking? Us work? We didn't even make it a day." I laughed to myself. I had been lying to myself by even considering Spike and I a couple. Spike was right, I was dumb.

To no fault of my own, I felt hot tears sneaking up into my eyes and burning my cheeks as the strolled their way down my face and fell aimlessly to the floor. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I roughly brought my hands to my eyes and furiously rubbed the tears away. I don't even know if I was crying because Spike was dumping me or because I was such a fool. Maybe a little bit of both? Who knows? Who cares? All that mattered was I was breaking down in front of Spike.

"Faye."

"What? Now you take pity on me? Well I don't want it." I spat out, my voice coming out poisonous.

"It's not pity." Spike retorted.

"Oh so now your suddenly crazy about me again?" I asked, narrowing my puffy eyes at him. He was a slightly blurry sight to me.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. You ought to be, teasing my emotions like that! Big jerk! If only I could say those things out loud though. But I couldn't and if I could I would probably just regret it anyways.

I made my way, my towel still my only covering as his also, to sit on the bed.

"I hate you." I spoke, really no emotion to it.

"Aww, but I am crazy about you." He smiled at me.

Yea, you sure know how to show it Romeo. No wonder Julia ran from you. I frowned at my last thought. Note to self, never say that Julia thing out loud, especially if you value your life.

"I think your just crazy period." I stated laying flat on the bed.

"Maybe. But I don't think you're far behind me."

"Cute." I stated. Keep it up, well see whose laughing. I let out a snort at how ridiculous this last hour had been. "We must be the two most stubborn adults in the universe."

"Nah, just you, not me." Spike sighed, lying next to me.

Whatever, you can still be a big jerk.

"Stop thinking mean thoughts about me." He commanded as he rolled on top of me, leaving his towel behind. What a nice ass. I licked my lips at the sight of him and rolled my eyes at how easily his great body could ease my harsh feelings. He was going to be the downfall of the great Faye Valentine.

"I only think sweet thoughts about you, my dear." I said innocently.

"And I only have dirty thought about you, honey." He said as he yanked my towel away. I know I give in way to easy, but you would too if you had Spike on top of you.

----

Five years later….

"Spike!" I was so angry at him. He could have been killed.

"Yes, my dear." He stated as he lit the cigarette.

"Don't 'yes, dear' me! I ought to kill you myself." I huffed and puffed at him. I couldn't stop. We had just finished a bounty and I think my blood pressure just went sky high. I shuddered as the memory of watching those bullets fly towards him play in my mind.

"Faye, I am alright."

I knew this; I knew it well but still! You don't care your wife like that!

I huffed one last giant huff as we pulled into our drive way. I smiled as I realized we were home. How I loved this house and everything in it.

"Boy am I glad you two are back. This three have been giving me the hardest time."

"I see they take after their father." I laughed as I stared at the three on the floor.

Ed was in the middle watching television. To the right of her was one of the loves of my life, Thomas, his green puffy hair everywhere. His big brown eyes were concentrating so hard on finishing his four piece puzzle. He was only three years old but about at determined to do whatever he wanted as his father. To Ed's left was Thomas's little sister and my other pride and joy who was a little over an year. She had curly purple hair and giant green eyes. She held her little juice cup in one hand and a stuffed animal in the other, she too was watching television.

I watched as Spike scooped up Thomas and I made my way to pick up Jayden. They both had such grown up names for such little cutes.

"Thank's for watching them." I smiled at Jet. I knew he really enjoyed watching them but I also knew how much trouble they could be if they wanted to.

"Anytime." He said as he stood up.

"Well let's go Ed." Jet ordered and after a quick good-bye both were gone.

"Let's put the kids to bed and then meet in are bed." Spike offered with a wicked smile on his face.

"Deal." I said as I laughed. We both marched up the stairs, babies in hand.

I wondered into are bedroom, anxious to tell Spike the good news. I stripped off my clothes and shrugged myself into some red panties and one of Spike's favorite black t-shirts.

"Wow, my wife's hot." Spike said immediately after he stepped through the door. He was such a dork. He began devouring my neck with kisses and I let out small pants.

"Spike, I have to tell you something." I barely breathed out.

"Yes honey." He said as he stripped off his shirt.

"I am pregnant," I shouted.

I smiled with a little bit of nervousness. He held no expression on his perfect face. I felt myself get a little bit scared.

"That's great." He stated as he once again devoured my neck, "Let's celebrate." He said as he yanked off his pants.

"You were going to celebrate anyways." I huffed at him.

"Yeah, cause I already knew you were pregnant." He laughed.

"What?" I said pushing him off.

"Faye I know you and we have two kids now. It's pretty easy to tell the signs with you." He said pushing me down.

"And you don't care." I asked.

"I want to have a bunch more babies with you." He said sweetly to me as he kissed me lightly.

"You know what. I think we should fine safer jobs." I suggested in the middle of our make out session.

"You need to find a better job but I am staying a bounty hunter." He said sternly.

I pouted my lips.

"Faye, don't give me that look."

"Fine, then we will both be bounty hunters." I said sternly back.

"Well see about that." He said back.

"I love you." I confessed to him for the millionth time in our relationship.

"I love you too."

---

The end! Forever! Hehe finally! Please Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
